Life Is Like A Cinderella
by Hepta Py
Summary: CHAP 7! Berawal dari penemuan sebuah surat dalam botol misterius, kehidupan Rukia berubah bagai seorang Putri Kerajaan. Diperebutkan oleh saudara kembar dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda. Lelaki penjual diri dan Pangeran tampan. Siapa yang akan dipilihnya? MAY BE DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **Taito Kubo**

Warning : **OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate : **T

* * *

**

**LIFE IS LIKE A CINDERELLA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Masih dalam suasana berduka, gadis itu, masih merenung dan menyendiri. Sudah 3 hari lamanya, dirinya divonis menjadi gadis sebatang kara di dunia ini. Sebut saja Rukia Kuchiki.

Di pinggir sebuah pantai pada senja hari, gadis dengan rambut hitam legam itu masih saja tak habis pikir. Ia benar-benar sendiri di pulau terpencil ini. Menjalani hidup sendiri tanpa sang kakak, keluarga satu-satunya.

Air mata kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya. Dibenamkannya kepala miliknya, ia sandarkan pada kedua lutut yang ia tekuk hingga merapat pada dadanya.

Tak ada lagi tawa, bahkan senyumnya telah memudar semenjak hari itu, hari dimana ia harus menerima kenyataan, kakaknya, Hisana, tak mampu lagi bertahan hidup untuknya.

"Kenapa kakak meninggalkanku? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gadis tersebut bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kembali diingatnya… perkataan sang kakak kembali melintas dalam otaknya,

"**Bila saatnya tiba, bukalah peti di ujung ruangan itu. Buatlah hidupmu lebih baik. Kembalilah pada kehidupan kita. Hanya cukup membawa kalung itu saja. Semoga beruntung, Adikku.****..**"

Dengan segera, disekanya air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Diangkatnya tegar kepala yang tertunduk itu. Dirabanya tenang kalung pemberian kakaknya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebuah kalung dengan rantai kalung perak yang dililiti rentetan simbol-simbol aneh yang berderet, menyusuri hingga ujung rantai kalung. Bandul berupa cincin yang polos melingkar dengan salib memenuhi rongga tengahnya.

Sebuah ornamen makhota indah, dengan ganggang mahkota yang mengelilingi secara membujur lingkaran cincin tersebut tepat di poros tengah. Berkilauan dengan pantulan langit senja saat itu, sangat indah.

"Kenapa kakak memiliki benda seperti ini?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun perlahan dilepaskannya genggaman lembut tersebut pada kalung yang kini telah menjadi miliknya itu. Ditatapnya langit jingga di depan matanya. Ia sungguh menyukai langit senja dengan warna jingga yang begitu cantik dan anggun menurutnya.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum datar. Ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Ia yakin, suatu hari nanti, ia pasti bisa hidup bahagia. Melebihi siapa pun, "Aku yakin," katanya memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri sampai…

Dengan mata menyipit, gadis itu, Rukia, kini tengah memperhatikan sebuah peti berukuran sedang tengah mengapung pasrah tak jauh dari tepi pantai. Semakin mendekat menuju ke arahnya.

Rukia yang merasa penasaran pun dengan segera melompat ke dalam air dan berenang menuju ke arah benda tersebut. Begitu tergapai segera didorongnya menuju ke tepi pantai.

"Benda apa ini?" tanya Rukia heran, memandang peti yang bisa dikatakan tua tersebut. Tak begitu besar, "Apakah mungkin berisi harta karun?" begitulah pikir Rukia saat ini.

Dengan perasaan was-was gadis tersebut segera membuka peti yang terkesan ganjil tersebut. Gembok yang terasa kasar dan berkarat tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lapisan emas murni yang berkilau setelah di sentuh oleh Rukia.

Gadis tersebut memundurkan dirinya dengan reflek. Sedikit menakutkan untuk ukuran Rukia yang tak mengerti apa pun. Dan dalam waktu sekejab, peti tersebut berubah menjadi lebih baik bahkan terlihat baru.

**Ctak!**

Gembok tersebut dengan sendirinya terbuka. Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitarnya. Dengan takut-takut Rukia kembali mendekat dan mencoba untuk membukanya.

"Sebuah… botol?" desis Rukia heran melihat isi dari peti mewah tersebut. Dan isinya hanya sebuah botol bening dengan gulungan kertas di dalamnya.

Dengan hati-hati Rukia meraih botol berukuran sedang tersebut. Di bagian penutupnya tergambar sebuah lambang aneh, seperti simbol suatu kerajaan.

Dibukanya dengan susah payah penutup botol tersebut. Dan setelahnya, Rukia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan di dalamnya, yaitu dengan cara membalik botol itu hingga gulungan tersebut keluar.

Dibukanya dengan tergesa-gesa oleh Rukia, tangannya sampai bergetar karena gugup. Dan begitu terbuka,

**Kau gadis dalam ramalan, datanglah menuju istana, gunakan cincinmu sebagai penunjuk jalan. Kami menunggu kehadiran sang putri.**

"Cincin? Cincin apa?"

Kedua alis Rukia berkerut menandakan ia tak mengerti maksud dari surat tersebut. Dengan cepat Rukia berpikir dan saat ia kembali memperhatikan sebuah simbol pada tutup botol itu,

"Apa mungkin sama dengan kalung ini?" tanya Rukia sambil membandingkan bandul yang tergantung pada kalungnya dengan simbol pada penutup botol yang ia genggam saat ini.

"Sedikit… berbeda?" heran Rukia menemui bentuk keduanya yang berbeda.

Kembali diperhatikannya simbol tersebut dengan lebih seksama dan...

"Ah, aku tahu!" teriak Rukia saat menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan cepat gadis tersebut berlari meninggalkan pantai, menuju gubuk tempat tinggalnya. Ia memang hanya sendiri, menjadi penghuni satu-satunya di pulau terpencil tersebut, dan Rukia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia dan kakaknya bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

***(n_n)***

"Hah… hah… hah…" Rukia mengambil napas panjangnya beberapa saat.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan perlahan menuju peti di ujung gubuk tempat tinggalnya, ia buka perlahan dan dilihat oleh dirinya saat ini.

Sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih bersih dan masih begitu berkilauan. Terlipat rapi dengan sebuah figora foto berukuran sedang di sampingya. Dengan ragu Rukia mengambil dan mulai memperhatikannya.

Di dalam foto tersebut nampak kakaknya yang terlihat segar bugar tengah tersenyum dengan menggandeng seorang gadis mungil yang begitu mirip dengannya. Dan Rukia berani menjamin itu adalah benar-benar dirinya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut jingga lembut berdiri tepat di samping Hisana, dengan menggendong seorang bocah berambut jingga terang.

Sebuah bangunan tinggi, bahkan mirip sebuah _castle_ berdiri kokoh menjadi _background_ dalam foto tersebut. Kini Rukia semakin dibuat bingung dengan semua yang ia temukan hari ini.

Diletakkannya kembali figora tersebut dengan hati-hati, dan saat itu juga, sepasang mata violetnya menangkap suatu hal yang menarik.

"Cincin?" bisik Rukia dengan sebelah tangan yang kini meraih ragu cincin berbentuk aneh tersebut.

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama bentuk cincin itu. Mata cincinnya membentuk sebuah pola dengan simbol yang begitu mirip dengan…

"Mirip! Mirip dengan yang tadi," kata Rukia bahkan nyaris berteriak.

Dengan ragu-ragu Rukia memasangkan cincin tersebut tepat di jari manisnya. Dan tiba-tiba cincin tersebut bersinar dan cahaya putih perlahan menenggelamkan sosoknya.

Rukia masih terdiam, ia terlalu terkejut dan dipejamkannya sepasang mata violetnya erat-erat. Begitu terasa hangat dan gelap. Begitulah yang Rukia rasakan saat ia terdiam dalam posisi masih menutup mata.

**Sriiing!**

Sosok Rukia menghilang. Menyisakan ruangan yang kembali hening dan kosong.

***(n_n)***

**De Vialidad Inverval**

Rukia hanya melongo membaca tulisan di depan matanya. Suara bising, bangunan kokoh pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi, suasana ramai, manusia berlalu lalang. Sungguh membuat Rukia bingung sekarang.

"Musim dingin?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Dipandanginya runtuhan es-es kecil di sekitarnya. Malam yang larut dan dingin, lengkap sudah penderitaan Rukia hari ini. Dan juga dengan baju yang ia kenakan, tanpa lengan dan terbuka.

"Tunggu, baju apa ini?" tanya Rukia terkejut saat mendapati perubahan pada dirinya.

Gaun indah dan manis berwarna cream keemasan terhenti tepat di pertengahan pahanya, sangat pendek. Terdiri dari tumpukan ujung rok berenda dan pernak-pernik manis.

Pita besar dengan juntaian hingga betisnya tergerai indah menghiasi bagian dada gaun unik tersebut. Membuat tekstur gaun yang dikenakannya bak seorang putri.

Dirabanya wajah dan rambutnya. Rambut hitam legamnya terjepit ke atas dengan sangat manis dan menyisakan anak rambut yang membingkai sempurna wajahnya.

Anting-antingan dengan bandul bola besar berwana senada dengan gaunnya menambah pesona anggun pada diri Rukia. Ditambah lagi jepitan manis yang berkilauan membentuk pola seperti bandana, membuat penampilannya nampak sempurna.

"Dimana aku?" pekik Rukia menatap keramaian di depan matanya.

***(n_n)***

Gadis dengan penampilan 'wah' itu kini berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di pinggir jalan. Terdenar alunan Musik Mozart di sepanjang café yang berjajar di samping kanannya.

Sepatu kaca berwarna cream bening dengan mode _high heels_-nya, semakin membuat Rukia kelelahan dengan tumitnya yang terasa amat sakit sekarang. Ini kali pertama baginya mengenakan sepatu berhak tinggi seperti itu.

"Fiuh… aku lelah, kemana aku harus pergi? Dan… tempat apa ini?" keluh Rukia saat 30 menit yang lalu ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Diraihnya kalung cantik yang melingkar manis di lehernya. Sungguh, ia rindu pada kakaknya saat ini, "Kakak, tolong aku…" air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia putus asa.

"Hei, kau cantik sekali hari ini, Nel. Meskipun tanpa bayaran, aku tak keberatan... khusus hari ini saja, hahaha…" sebuah suara berat tertangkap oleh pendengran Rukia.

Didongakkannya kepala miliknya setelah sekian lama tertunduk memandang jalan setapak yang ia lewati sedari tadi. Pandangannya beralih pada sesosok pria tinggi dengan tubuh tegapnya.

Tubuh sempurna milknya, wajah tampannya… sungguh membuat Rukia terpaku, bahkan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Senja… warna jingga itu…" bisik Rukia masih tetap menatap lelaki tersebut. Rambut jingga lelaki itu berhasil merenggut perhatian Rukia.

Lelaki itu kini tengah mengenakan sebuah kaos polos berwarna putih dengan tali selebar 3 jari tergantung sempurna mengikuti lekuk bahu lelaki itu yang tegap. Dada bidang tercetak sempurna oleh kaos ketat tersebut.

Sebuah jaket bermodel jas berwarna hitam ditentengnya santai di bahu sebelah kirinya. Memasang tampang angkuh dengan gadis manis berambut hijau segar yang tersenyum begitu manja di hadapannya.

Dan tanpa disadari Rukia, lelaki dengan rambut jingga terang tersebut kini menatap ke arah dirinya. Kedua alisnya mengkerut, menandakan suatu keheranan,

"Kenapa ia melihatku seperti itu?" tanya sang lelaki di dalam hatinya.

Begitu tersadar, Rukia langsung menepuk pipinya. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan segera dilanjutkannya sepasang kaki mungil miliknya untuk kembali berjalan melintasi jalan setapak yang sempat terhenti.

"Tak dapat kupercaya, aku berdebar," kata Rukia gelisah dengan nada cemas dan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan tepat di atas dadanya, merasakan debaran dadakan itu.

Terus berjalan hingga terdengar suara seorang lelaki meneriaki seseorang yang mungkin adalah Rukia sendiri, "Hei, Nona!" teriaknya.

Rukia yang merasa penasaran pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dilihatnya saat ini, "Apa? Jingga itu mengejarku?" pekik Rukia tertahan.

Dengan segera dilarikannya sepasang kaki mungilnya, merasa dirinya terancam, padahal sama sekali tidak. Lelaki tersebut berhenti sejenak, kemudian menatap heran gadis yang kini melarikan diri darinya.

"Kenapa ia malah berlari? Apa tampangku begitu menyeramkan?" kata lelaki dengan rambut jingga itu heran, namun dengan cepat ia segera menyusul gadis tersebut.

Rukia terus berlari, tapi tentu saja, kecepatannya kalah gesit bila dibandingkan dengan lelaki itu. Dan dalam waktu singkat saja, lelaki tersebut berhasil menangkapnya dengan cara sebelah tangan kekarnya memeluk renggang leher Rukia dari belakang.

**Deg!**

"Le-lepaskan aku!" pekik Rukia dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Ia berdebar hebat sekarang.

Gang yang begitu gelap, sunyi dan tenang. Hanya terdengar suara dari helaan napas masing-masing. Lelaki tersebut sama sekali tak dapat memandang penuh sosok yang kini membelakanginya. Namun dengan perlahan Ichigo menyusuri leher gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya tersebut.

Ia telusuri hingga menemukan sebuah bandul kalung yang memang tak asing lagi baginya. Lelaki itu tersenyum sejenak kemudian tubuhnya merendah dan berbisik, "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, Putri?" tanya Ichigo tenang.

Rukia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, dipeluk lelaki setampan dia adalah salah satu mimpi terburuknya, ia gugup.

"Namaku…" kata Rukia lirih.

"Ya?" respon lelaki jingga itu tak sabar.

**Bug!**

Dengan gerak sempurna Rukia berhasil menyikut keras tulang kering lelaki tersebut. Dan secepat kilat ia berlari dan bersembunyi pada salah satu gang di sekitarnya.

"Ouch! Sial," rintih lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu sambil memegangi bagian tubuh yang baru saja berhasil dianiyaya seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali.

Namun begitu tersadar, "Kemana perginya gadis itu?" kata Ichigo heran.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah memburu mendekati lelaki yang tengah kebingungan tersebut.

"Hah… hah… Apa yang kau kejar, Ichigo?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau begitu sampai di hadapan lelaki yang ternyata bernama Ichigo tersebut, tepatnya Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Tidak, hanya saja... tadi aku melihat seorang gadis," kata Ichigo menjelaskan.

Gadis itu, Neliel, memasang wajah cemberut seketika, dicubitnya usil pinggang Ichigo, kemudian berkata, "Bukankah hari ini giliranku? Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untukmu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." kata Ichigo santai dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan Neliel yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

Setelah memastikan Ichigo pergi, Rukia langsung saja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rukia tak menduga, ternyata lelaki yang mengejarnya adalah si jingga itu, yang menurut Rukia sangatlah indah.

"Akh! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" teriak Rukia frustasi sambil terus melangkah, melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

***(n_n)***

Rukia dengan tampang putus asanya kini tengah duduk menyendiri di sebuah taman umum yang ia ketahui berada di wilayah De Vialidad Inverval. Sungguh malang nasipnya, di tempat ini sangatlah dingin.

"Nama aneh, kota aneh, baju aneh… Akh! Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?" teriak Rukia frustasi dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan penuh.

"Memangnya, apa yang terjdi padamu?" seseorang tiba-tiba menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, dan tanpa diduga-duga seorang lelaki tinggi kini telah berdiri tepat di depannya.

Didongakkannya kepala Rukia secara penuh, menatap wajah seorang lelaki yang kini terdiam dihadapannya. Berambut merah tua, serta wajah yang bisa dibilang ramah dan tenang.

"Bajunya juga aneh," kata Rukia ketika menyusuri setiap inci dari wujud lelaki di hadapannya, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya.

Lelaki dengan kostum modis bagai pangeran dalam buku dongeng, tapi kali ini lebih sederhana dan casual. Namun tetap saja terasa asing di mata Rukia yang notabene hanya tinggal di pulau terpencil yang tak berpenghuni sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang salah?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada datar.

Dengan segera Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, "Ma-maaf, aku merasa aneh dengan semua yang ada di sini," jujur Rukia lugu.

Lelaki tersebut langsung saja duduk di samping Rukia, "Namaku Ashido Kano, boleh kutahu nama, Nona?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang.

Seketika itu juga rona merah mewarnai pipi Rukia, baru pertama kali ini Rukia disapa lembut oleh seorang lelaki. Setidaknya memang tak ada satu pun lelaki di tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Na-namaku, Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." kata gadis tersebut gugup.

Ashido hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian berkata,

"Nama kota ini De Vialidad Inverval, kota Musim Dingin, kota kelahiranku. Dan kurasa kostummu kali ini sangatlah salah," kata Ashido santai sambil menyampirkan jas hitam yang ia kenakan tepat di atas pundak gadis tersebut.

"Terima kasih, emmm… Ashido," kata Rukia dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat Ashido terpaku sejenak.

"Penampilanmu sedikit berbeda, kau berasal dari mana? Het Voorjar? Otono Carretera? Verano Carretera? Atau berasal asli dari sini?" tanya Ashido memastikan.

Rukia hanya bisa melongo ditanyai dengan beberapa kata asing seperti itu, sungguh membuatnya tambah pusing.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku tersesat, dan cincin ini…" katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin bersimbol aneh kepada Ashido. "… katanya cincin ini akan menunjukkan jalanku," lanjut Rukia.

Dengan tampang serius Ashido mengamati betul-betul cincin tersebut, dan beberapa saat kemudian Ashido tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tahu tujuanmu, sekarang juga aku akan mengantarmu, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Tempat yang kau tuju lumayan jauh dari sini, tepatnya Kota Het Voorjaar, Kota Musim Semi yang berada di sebelah utara negara ini. Kita bisa sampai di sana paling cepat esok pagi," jelas Ashido meyakinkan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Asal aku bisa menemukan tempat tujuanku, itu tak masalah." jawab Rukia penuh dengan semangat, ia lelah bila terus-terusan tersesat.

"Baiklah, ikutlah denganku," kata Ashido santai dan langsung mengambil langkah maju.

Rukia pun reflek mengikuti lelaki tersebut. Dengan jas yang telah di lepaskannya, ia berlari mengikuti langkah panjang Ashido.

**Voorjar Kingdom – Pagi hari**

Lamborghini Gallardo berwarna merah terang berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang mewah yang menjulang tinggi seakan menggapai langit. Beberapa penjaga bersiaga di depan gerbang mewah tersebut.

"Aku Ashido Kano dari Vialidad, ingin menemui pangeran," jelas Ashido dengan nada angkuh.

"Baik, Ashido-sama." jawab salah satu dari mereka.

Dengan segera salah satu pengawal tersebut menekan suatu tombol yang dapat membuka gerbang secara otomatis. Dan mobil berkelas itu pun langsung melaju santai memasuki halaman luas di dalamnya.

**Castle Voorjar**

Dengan senyum datar digoyangnya perlahan bahu seorang gadis yang kini tertidur di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja, kepala gadis itu bersandar nyaman di bahu tegap Ashido.

"Eeemmmh… apakah sudah sampai?" tanya Rukia begitu bangun, dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakkan dan kedua tangan yang mengucek kasar kedua matanya.

"Ya, kita sudah sampai, mari ikut denganku," kata Ashido sambil keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan cara membuka pintu mobil ke atas.

Ashido langsung memutari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Dengan wajah heran dan terkejut sekaligus, dilihatnya saat ini, kerajaan besar nan mewah terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Menakjubkan.

Beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang menyapa lembut Ashido, Ashido hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Sedangkan Rukia hanya tertuduk karena merasa asing dan tak biasa.

"Oi, Ashido!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut hitam keunguan dengan kostum _jogging_-nya.

Dengan segera Ashido menolehkan pandang kepada lelaki tersebut. Ashido tersenyum dan berlari mendatangi lelaki itu, sedangkan Rukia? Ia hanya berjalan lambat mengikuti Ashido.

"Hei, langsung masuk saja," kata lelaki berambut hitam itu, menepuk sekilas bahu Ashido, sangat bersahabat.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan seseorang, gadis itu... Dia memiliki cincin dari kerajaan ini, kukira dia anggota keluargamu, apa benar?" tanya Ashido berusaha menjelaskan.

Dipandangnya gadis yang kini berjalan anggun mendekati Ashido dengan wajah tertuduk segan, "Aku tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana kalau kita bawa masuk saja?" lanjut lelaki tersebut.

"Tapi… tunggu sebentar, boleh kutahu siapa namamu, Nona? Aku Kurosaki Kaien," tanya lelaki tersebut kepada Rukia yang masih tertunduk.

Gadis itu, Rukia, dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya hingga ia dapat melihat wajah lelaki tersebut. Iris violetnya bertemu langsung dengan iris hijau-aqua milik Kaien. Keduanya saling terdiam dan terpaku.

"Senja? Tapi… kenapa berwarna hitam?" tanya Rukia dari dalam hati begitu melihat paras tampan Kaien yang begitu mirip dengan lelaki yang ia temui saat malam itu.

Ashido yang merasa jengah hanya mengibas-kibaskan sebelah tangannya diantara kedua manusia tersebut, tepat diantara pandangan mereka.

"Oh, maaf. Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Kaien sekali lagi dengan gugup.

"Rukia Kuchiki, panggil saja Rukia," kata gadis tersebut lembut.

Kaien tersenyum singkat lalu menunjukkan jalan untuk keduannya menuju istana.

**Di dalam istana**

Kini di dalam ruangan tersebut telah berkumpul, Kaien, Ashido, Rukia, dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dan seorang kakek tua dengan rambut panjang menjuntai berwarna putih serta kumis sedang di bawah hidungnya, kedua orang tersebut adalah Kurosaki Byakuya dan Kurosaki Ginrei.

"Baiklah, meskipun seluruh pangeran belum berkumpul. Aku akan memutuskan, mulai hari ini, dia, Rukia dari Marga tertua SS yaitu Kuchiki akan mejadi calon istri resmi dari Kurosaki Kaien, ini adalah wasiat terakhir dari Yamato Kuchiki. Kau, Rukia. Akan tinggal bersama dengan…" jelas Ginrei namun terputus oleh suara bising dari arah pintu dalam ruangan tersebut.

**Brak!**

"Ma-maaf, aku terlambat," teriak seorang lelaki tampan berambut jingga terang. Dengan ngos-gosan, masih tetap berdiri tegap di depan pintu.

Dengan santainya lelaki tinggi tersebut menuju ke arah Kaien kemudian menepuk bahunya sekilas, "Aku tak terlalu terlambat kan, Saudaraku?"

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kecuali Rukia dan Ginrei pastinya.

"Di-dia? Jingga?" kata Rukia dari dalam hati, namun sayang sekali yang keluar dari mulutnya justru, "Jeruk? Emph!" kata Rukia dengan nada kencang karena perasaan terkejutnya.

Dengan cepat dibungkamnya mulut miliknya sendiri, menununduk. Ichigo yang merasa tersinggung pun kini memandang sinis gadis yang berada lumayan jauh di depannya.

Dengan langkah santai Ichigo mendekati gadis tersebut, namun dengan reflek Rukia langsung berlari dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ichigo hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah gadis yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu secara terang-terangan telah mengoloknya 'Jeruk'.

"Siapa gadis itu? Sial!" desisnya pelan, "Hei, tunggu, Midget!" teriak Ichigo yang langsung mengejar gadis tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Ukey, fic terbaru Ruki. Moga readers suka. Tapi**** kalau jelek gak Ruki terusin, hahaha. Review yah? Thunks.

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito **K**ubo-**S**ensei

**W**arning : **O**OC, **A**U, **T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate :** T**een

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua iank uda nge'repiu

* * *

**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Loonatic Aquedos**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Kyu9**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**SeCret aRs**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Just Ana**

**Syuukyo Akira Recievold**

**SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5**

**Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki**

**Tsuki-kurosaki**

**Icchy La La La**

**Sarsaraway**

**Ojaou-chan**

**Erikyonkichi**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Jee-eugene**

**Nana Kurosaki

* * *

**

**LIFE IS LIKE A CINDERELLA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Siapa gadis itu? Sial!" desisnya pelan, "Hei, tunggu, Midget!" teriak Ichigo yang langsung mengejar gadis tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh.

Dilain pihak, kini Rukia tengah berlari menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang di setiap sudut kerajaan. Deru napas memburu mulai terdengar mengiringi langkahnya, napasnya semakin pendek.

"Tunggu!" teriak seseorang tepat saat Rukia melewati sebuah ruangan besar bercat keemasan yang terkesan mewah.

Dalam waktu sekejab Rukia berhenti dan menolehkan pandang menuju ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat kejinggaan menatap penuh harap ke arah Rukia.

"Apa benar kau… Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan langkah santai menuju ke arah Rukia.

"Ya?" jawab Rukia datar.

Gadis tersebut segera menarik lengan Rukia dan langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Rukia yang tak mengerti apa pun hanya mengikuti gerak langkah kaki gadis tersebut.

"Aku Inoue Orihime, kau harus segera bersiap-siap. Kaien menunggumu," katanya dengan nada manis dan langsung membawa Rukia masuk dan menutup pintu.

***(n_n)***

**Halaman depan Istana**

"Sial! Cepat sekali larinya," Ichigo hanya bisa memaki pelan, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang gadis telah berhasil kabur dari kejarannya.

Kaien yang kini berada di belakang Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ditepuknya ringan bahu sebelah kiri Ichigo, kemudian ia berkata,

"Sudahlah, dia bersama Inoue sekarang. Tak lama lagi kita harus pulang ke Verano Carretera."

Ichigo hanya bisa bersikap datar dan memasang wajah angkuhnya lagi. Diliriknya Kaien dengan sepasang mata tajamnya. Kemudian dengan segera ia berjalan santai menuju ke Mobil Lamborghini Murcielago berwarna jingga miliknya.

"Cih! Aku tak peduli," katanya datar sebelum benar-benar menjauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Bukan suatu rahasia, Ichigo dan Kaien merupakan saudara kembar yang memang tak dapat saling akur satu sama lain. Jalan pikiran mereka jauh berbeda, Ichigo yang menyukai kebebasan sedangakan Kaien yang patuh terhadap peraturan.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menjadi saudara yang saling melengkapi, tapi tidak bagi Ichigo. Ia selalu menjaga_ image_ di depan Kaien, selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik atau lebih tepatnya paling beda dan paling menonjol dibandingkan saudara kembarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa mereka lama sekali?" bisik Kaien pelan sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju Lamborghini Gallardo hitamnnya yang terparkir tepat di samping mobil nyentrik Ichigo.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Ichigo tengah terfokus pada panggilan yang baru saja masuk ke _handphone_ layar sentuhnya. Seringaian bahkan tawa kecil ia tunjukkan sebagai respon dari pembicaraan Ichigo dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hei, panggilan lagi?" tanya Ashido yang kini bersandar santai di _body _samping mobil Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa sejenak dan menghentikan pembicaraannya pada _handphone_ tersebut, menatap Ashido dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sedangkan Ashido tak lagi heran dengan bisnis sampingan lelaki tersebut. Menjual diri? Kedengarannya begitu bodoh.

"Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, mereka sangat menyukaiku, hahaha," kata Ichigo dengan tawa lepas yang memuakkan.

Ashido hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ambil bicara, "Cih, mau sampai kapan kau menjual dirimu, hn?" tannya Ashido datar.

Ichigo menghentikan tawanya, ia kembali memasang wajah datar dan serius. Mulutnya mengatup keras, ia menahan suatu emosi dalam jiwanya. Ia kembali mengingat, tentu saja, tujuan tersembunyi pasti ada dibalik tindakan abnormalnya itu.

"Sampai ada yang menghentikanku, kau mengerti maksudku kan?" kata Ichigo sambil melirik Ashido dari kaca spionnya.

Ashido tersenyum lebar, "Kuharap secepatnya, sebelum kau benar-benar tua menunggunya, hahaha,"

Ichigo hanya diam, ia tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang dipikirkan lelaki berambut fire brick tersebut. Namun pernah juga terbesit pikiran, sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Bahkan dirinya sendiri sudah mulai bosan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah lembut menuju ke arah segerombolan lelaki yang telah bersiap di depan mobil mereka masing-masing. Seperti pemandangan yang seolah mencerminkan penantian sang pangeran dengan kuda putihnya.

Namun kali ini hanya dua orang gadis yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Dan satu hal yang pasti, salah satu pangeran akan merasa kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan pasangannya.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun anggun yang terhenti tepat sejengkal saja di atas lututnya. Berwarna putih bersih bak berlian. Lengan membentuk sebuah gelembung yang dengan erat mencengkram minim lengannya. Menampakkan pemandangan kulit putih mulusnya yang nyaris sempurna.

Tergantung kalung indah yang menghiasi lehernya, memiliki kecocokan dengan warna perak dari rantai kalung tersebut. Sepasang anting dengan bandul partikel salju menyerupai bentuk bunga menghiasi kedua telingannya. Kedua kaki mungil terbalut sempurna dengan sepasang sepatu kaca yang indah.

"Cinderella…" kata tersebut terlepas begitu mudahnya dari bibir seorang lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri di dalam Lamborghini Murcielago miliknya.

Sepsang mata musim gugurnya menatap kagum gadis yang masih saja berdiri santai tak jauh darinya. Ia merasakan desiran lembut, bahkan keterkejutan. Ia kembali mengingat dongeng legendaris yang selalu menjadi pengantar tidurnya. Dongeng itu benar-benar nyata.

"Kalung itu… jadi… gadis yang semalam itu… dia?" bisik Ichigo pelan masih tetap memandang Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa tersipu malu dipandangi seperti itu oleh Ichigo. Jantungnya kembali berdebar hebat saat iris violetnya bertabrakan langsung dengan iris Ichigo.

Dengan cepat dialihkannya wajah merona miliknya ke arah depan, tersenyum lembut mengingat tatapan Ichigo beberapa detik yang lalu.

Namun sayang sekali, Kaien mengira Rukia tersenyum padanya. Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki Kaien untuk mendekat pada Rukia, ia ingin menjemput calon istrinya.

"Kau cantik sekali, Rukia. Aku siap membawa sang putri menuju istana," kata Kaien lembut yang diiringi dengan gerak tangan kanannya meraih telapak tangan Rukia dan mencium punggung tangannya sekilas.

"Ah!" pekik Rukia terkejut saat mendapati salam yang tak biasa itu. Kaien mengambil alih diri Rukia dan membawanya menuju ke Lamborghini Gallardo hitam miliknya.

"Wah, wah, wah… beruntung sekali Kaien mendapatkan gadis seperti dia. Manis sekali, benar kan, Ichigo?" tanya Ashido saat mendapati Kaien telah berhasil membimbing Rukia masuk ke dalam mobil hitamnya.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, menatap tajam ke arah Kaien melewati kaca spionnya. Semacam gejolak amarah menghampiri hatinya. Ia merasa tak rela sedikit pun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo? Jangan berkata bahwa kau juga menyukainya, karena itu tidak mungkin terjadi, mereka akan menikah," jelas Ashido datar melihat rekasi Ichigo yang terasa ganjil.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya seringai tajam melekuk menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah depan dan menghidupkan mesin mobil miliknya.

"Tidak ada waktu memikirkan gadis itu, masih banyak gadis yang harus kupuaskan," kata Ichigo datar dan hal itu berhasil membuat Inoue mematung.

Inoue, gadis cantik yang mendekati sempurna. Ia adalah teman masa kecil Ichigo. Sejak dulu, Inoue sangat membenci kebiasan Ichigo menjual diri. Bukankah ia kaya? Banyak uang dan bisa membeli apa pun yang ia inginkan?

Inoue tak habis pikir, sungguh mudah bagi Ichigo mengatakan kata 'memuaskan gadis' itu. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Dipejamkannya kedua iris abu-abu miliknya dengan sangat erat. Ia tak ingin mendengarnya.

"Inoue, kau ikut bersamaku?" tanya Ichigo manis kepada Inoue.

Sontak Inoue langsung menatap Ichigo dengan raut muka terkejut. Perlahan ia menggeleng. Ichigo tak berubah padanya, padahal 2 hari yang lalu Inoue telah berbuat hal buruk pada Ichigo.

Tepatnya… Inoue membeli Ichigo. Ia mencintai lelaki tersebut, dan tak ingin Ichigo melakuan hal itu, setidaknya ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Ichigo meskipun itu palsu dan dibayar.

**Flashback**

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Apa benar kau akan membeliku? Membeliku seperti mereka?"

Pada saat itu Inoue telah buta akan tindakannya, gadis itu membeli sahabatnya hanya untuk kebahagiaan sesaat. Ichigo tersenyum pahit. Mendekati Inoue yang tengah gugup dan juga terkesan takut.

"Bahkan sahabatku sendiri pun ingin membeliku? Sungguh malang..." katanya berbisik pada Inoue yang hanya mematung di tempat.

Ichigo pun pergi meninggalkan Inoue yang saat itu menangis di tempat. Bahkan Inoue pun merasakannya, kenapa ia begitu berani membeli Ichigo? Inoue benar-benar menyakiti Ichigo.

**And flashback**

Ichigo tersenyum sekilas dan segera meninggalkan halaman istana, melewati jalan dengan arah ke barat menuju Verano Carretera, kota Musim Panas.

**Verano Carretera – Pantai Barat**

Masih terdiam, tak Kaien atau pun Rukia, keduanya saling membisu. Bukan hanya karena merasa asing, keduanya juga merasa malu karena sudah pasti mereka akan menjadi suami istri nantinya, ini terlalu cepat.

"Kenapa kita memasuki daerah pantai, Kaien?" tanya Rukia memecah keheningan.

Ia ambil bicara saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya kini melewati jalanan beraspal yang sangat sepi bahkan hanya ada mobil yang ia tumpangi saja. Melewati jalanan yang di kelilingi pantai kebiruan seolah memantulkan bayangan langit di atasnya.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama, di rumahku bersama Ichigo," kata Kaien dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tinggal bersama? Ichigo? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Ya, aku, kau dan saudara kembarku, Ichigo. Kita akan tinggal bersama, karena sekolah kita akan di mulai besok. Dengan semester baru di kota Varano ini," kata Kaien berusaha menjelaskan.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Dan juga… Ichigo? Rukia berharap, Ichigo yang di maksud bukanlah Ichigo yang ia sebut sebagai senja itu. Semua akan menjadi berantakkan bila ia benar-benar satu atap dengannya.

**Voorjar Ev**

Begitulah isi tulisan pada papan sedang yang menyambut mata Rukia saat pertama kali ia memandang sebuah bangunan tinggi dengan lantai 3 di depan matanya. Bernuansa yunani kuno yang di modifikasi mendekati modern.

Bebatuan tua yang membentuk patung-patung misterius. Taman indah dengan halaman luas yang di tumbuhi ratusan Bunga Lily merah bak di Negeri Belanda. Dan juga beberapa pelayan berpakaian maid cantik berwarna hitam-putih.

Semua tersenyum dan berbaris menyambut kedatangn mereka. Rukia hanya melongo di tempat sedangkan Kaien hanya tersenyum datar dan menggandeng lembut tangan Rukia untuk memasuki 'rumah sederhannya'.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tapi… ini sungguh nyata!" jerit Rukia namun hanya di dalam hati saja.

Dan saat ia tengah menjerit-jerit tak jelas di dalam hatinya, sesosok lelaki angkuh kini telah berjalan santai mendahuluinya. Rambut jingga yang identik dengan senja tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Rukia.

"Tapi… dia jauh lebih indah," kata Rukia pelan bahkan berbisik.

Kaien yang mendapati Rukia tersenyum sendiri pun kini mulai ambil bicara,

"Tak perlu seterkejut itu… ini hanya rumah sederhana kami," kata Kaien datar. "… dan juga, lelaki itu saudaraku, namanya Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo." lanjut Kaien.

"Ichigo… nama yang manis," kata Rukia tak sadar. "… APA? Dia tinggal disini?" teriak Rukia saat tersadar dari keterkagumannya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja, dari dulu ia tinggal bersamaku, dan kau sebagai calon istriku juga harus tinggal bersama kami."

Rukia masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. Sungguh sial, bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan calon suami sekaligus lelaki idamannya? Pilihan yang tak mudah bahkan kesialan yang luar biasa.

***(n_n)***

Sambil membawa sebuah buku berukuran sedang, Rukia kini berjalan mendekati Kaien yang tengah menonton sebuah _action movie_ di depan sebuah layar televisi besar yang hampir seukuran dengan meja di depan sofa empuk tempat Kaien berada.

"Kaien…" sapa Rukia pada lelaki berambut hitam tersebut. Namun sayang, yang menoleh justru keduannya, Ichigo dan Kaien. Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Rukia tekejut sekilas.

"Ya? Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Kaien dengan nada manis.

Dengan mengela napas beratnya, Rukia kini memberanikan diri untuk berbicara langsung pada calon suaminya tersebut,

"Apakah kau ingin memakan sesuatu? Atau kusiapkan air hangat untuk berendam?" tanya Rukia dengan nada mantap.

Asal kalian tahu, buku yang dipegangnya saat ini adalah buku panduan menjadi calon istri yang baik. Rukia harus mempelajarinya, begitulah titah Inoue sehari yang lalu. Suatu keharusan yang harus dijalani.

Kaien hanya tersenyum datar, lalu menatap Rukia yang bertingkah manis padanya, "Tak perlu, kau istirahat saja,"

Rukia terdiam beberapa saat, ternyata langkahnya gagal, itulah pikirnya. Namun maksud Kaien adalah baik, ia tak ingin merepotkan Rukia. Dan masih banyak pula pelayan yang akan melayaninya.

Dengan segera dibukanya buku pedoman tersebut, kemudian dibacanya beberapa saat di halaman yang telah dilipatnya sebelum ini. Ia tersenyum dan kembali bertanya.

"Perlukah aku menggosokkan punggungmu, Kaien?" kata Rukia dengan nada tak yakin.

Seketika itu juga kedua saudara tersebut tertawa nyaring, melihat kepolosan Rukia. Kaien hanya tersenyum kembali dan menawarkan sesutatu pada Rukia.

"Baiklah, kita mandi bersama… kau bisa siapkan air hangatnya sekarang," kata Kaien dengan nada mantap.

Ichigo yang mendengar hal itu sontak menghentikan tawanya. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Kaien yang masih tersenyum tak jelas. Sedangkan Ichigo menatap tajam ke arah Kaien.

"Kau takkan bisa menyentuh milikku," desis Ichigo pelan.

Kaien yang mendengar Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu pun merespon dengan dilihatnya Ichigo dengan muka heran. Ia tak mendengar begitu jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh saudaranya itu.

"Barusan kau berkata apa, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien dengan nada penuh tanya.

Ichigo hanya diam dan beranjak pergi. Kaien yang tak mengerti hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan layar televisi di hadapannya.

**Kamar Mandi**

Sangat luas, bahkan terkesan seperti kamar tidur saja, bersih dan dipenuhi beberapa tanaman dengan aroma terapi yang sangat segar. Buah-buahan juga terpajang indah menghiasi beberapa meja di sudut ruangan.

"Apakah mereka benar-benar memakannya?" tanya Rukia heran mendapati makanan di dalam sebuah kamar mandi sekalipun.

Rukia berjalan kikuk menuju ke arah _bathtub_ besar berpinggiran putih dengan model yang tenggelam ke dasar lantai, sangat lebar menyerupai kolam renang mini yang kosong dan dilapisi cermin menelusuri dinding-dindingnya.

"Mungkinkah mereka akan bercermin? Sungguh aneh." pekik Rukia memasang ekspresi jijik dan heran sekaligus.

Segera ditepisnya pikiran konyol tersebut dan kemudian ia melengok ke kanan-kiri, mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengeluarkan air menuju ke _bathtub _tersebut.

Namun tentu saja Rukia tak mengerti. Ia mencoba-coba untuk menekan beberapa tombol di salah satu meja yang terletak sejengkal saja dari _bathtub_ tersebut.

Saat tombol pertama ia tekan, pintu masuk tiba-tiba bergetar sekilas. Saat dicoba yang kedua, seluruh gorden di ruangan tersebut tertutup.

"Ah, kenapa menjadi gelap begini?" tanya Rukia yang kini kembali menekan tombol ketiga.

Sebuah _shower_ berhasil membasahi tubuh Rukia dan kemudian ia segera menghindar dan menekan tombol selanjutnya. Pintu masuk tertutup, dan yang kelima, _shower_ berhenti. Dan yang keenam, air keluar dari sebuah keran antik dan kini _bathtub_ telah mulai terisi. Rukia menyeka dahinya yang basah oleh air dan keringat.

Namun saat ia berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan, pintu masuk tak dapat dibukanya, ia terkunci. Kemudian Rukia kembali berjalan menuju tombol-tombol tersebut. Tapi sayang, sebuah lengan kekar berhasil menghentikan geraknya.

Kedua lengan tersebut mengunci gerak Rukia dari belakang, memeluknya erat. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan menjalar menuju leher Rukia, meraba sekilas leher gadis itu dan terhenti tepat saat ia menyentuh sebuah kalung yang melingkar sempurna pada leher Rukia.

"Kau tahu? Benda ini membuktikan bahwa kau adalah milikku," bisik seseorang tersebut yang entah sengaja atau tidak tepat di depan salah satu telinga Rukia.

**Deg!**

Jantung Rukia berdebar tak menentu, bibirnya terbungkam sempurna karena perasaan gugup. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan lelaki itu. Namun ia yakin, orang tersebut bukanlah Kaien.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Sebelah tangannya beranjak dari leher Rukia kemudian membelai rambut Rukia yang basah. Menyekanya dan menyingkirkannya sehingga leher mulus Rukia ter-_ekspose_ sempurna di depan mata lelaki tersebut.

Tanpa ragu disandarkannya dagu miliknya tepat di bahu Rukia, merengkuhkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Rukia ke dalam pelukannya.

Semilir napas hangat menggelitik leher Rukia dengan sempurna. Membuat debaran jantungnya semakin tak terkendali. Dihirupnya dengan senyum mengembang aroma khas dari tubuh Rukia, kemudian ia berkata,

"Suasana seperti ini… jadi ingin…"

"A-apa maksud-mu?" potong Rukia dengan nada gugup.

Lelaki tersebut melepaskan cengkramannya, membalik tubuh Rukia dengan perlahan. Sepasang iris sandy brown lelaki itu memandang lekat iris indigo di depannya.

Terkejut bukan main. Rukia hanya bisa membatu di tempat. Terus memandang sorot mata tajam di hadapannya, terpaku tak dapat berteriak atau pun melawan.

Sepasang lengan lelaki tersebut terangkat, mendaratkan kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis mungil di hadapannya. Ia berkata, "Kalung itu… Kau adalah takdirku, akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku,"

Perlahan wajah tampan sang pangeran mendekat ke arah Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia masih terdiam di tempat menatap ke arah depan. Bahkan terkesan tak bernyawa.

Sepasang kakinya terasa lemah, oksigen pun serasa sulit didapatkannya. Lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu berhasil mematikan segala _impuls _dalam dirinya. Membuatnya seakan tak berdaya sama sekali.

"Jangan terkejut, karena kau takkan bisa menolaknya," bisik Ichigo sekali lagi saat kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan dengan jarak wajah yang amat dekat. Sampai…

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Rukia, kau di dalam?" seseorang mengetuk pintu masuk dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Rukia terkejut dan langsung mendorong Ichigo tepat di dada bidangnya. Rukia berjalan mundur dan menyanggah tubuhnya pada salah satu meja tak jauh darinya.

Tapi sungguh sial, tanpa Rukia sadari sebelah tangannya menekan tombol ketujuh. Dan itu berarti…

"Sial!" pekik Ichigo saat menyadari tindakan Rukia.

Dengan perlahan pintu masuk tersebut bergeser dan tentu saja akan terbuka. Ichigo nampak panik. Sedangkan Rukia masih mematung di tempat.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Maaf** kalo **nama-namanya** terkesan **aneh,** Ruki **cuma** berusaha **membangun** kesan **dari** fic **ini **sendiri, **fantasy,** tapi **ternyata** susah **juga.** Karena **Ruki** pengen **mengesankan** kehidupan **Rukia** menjadi aneh **karena** terjebak **di** negeri **aneh** *?*. **Autor** pun ikutan **menjad**i aneh**.**

**Awalnya **mau** bikin **karakter** Ichigo **yang** playboy, **tapi** uda **biasa.** Jadi **Ruki** buat **Ichigo **jadi **lelaki** penjual **diri.** Kan **sama-sama** di **kelilingi** gadis, ***plak*** hampir **sama** kan? **Gomen** ne...**

**Reviuw **di** tunggu, **karena** tanpa **reviuw** dari **Cinta **Quw** semua,** Ruki **gag** semangat **ngelanjutinnya.** Hahaha...

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Chapter 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito **K**ubo-**S**ensei

**W**arning : **O**OC, **A**U, **T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate :** T**een

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua iank uda nge'repiu

* * *

**

**Kyu9**

**Nana Naa**

**SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Erikyonkichi**

**Choco purple**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**Yuuna hihara**

**Reina Rukii**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Jee-eugene**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Ichiki Aoi**

**Dhens**

**Min-chan Cassiopeia**

**Sarsaraway20**

**Wi3nter**

**Tsuki-kurosaki**

**secret aRs**

**hanivsh**

**Michi-chan Phontomhive626**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Nana Kurosaki**

**Ozy Juliette**

**Syuukyo Akir Recievold**

**ArizaKurosaki

* * *

**

**LIFE IS LIKE A CINDERELLA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Tapi sungguh sial, tanpa Rukia sadari sebelah tangannya menekan tombol ketujuh. Dan itu berarti…

"Sial!" pekik Ichigo saat menyadari tindakan Rukia.

Dengan perlahan pintu masuk tersebut bergeser dan tentu saja akan terbuka. Ichigo nampak panik. Sedangkan Rukia masih mematung di tempat.

**Sraaak…**

Suara dari geseran pintu tersebut kini telah membawa sepasang iris _aquamarine_ milik Kaien menatap heran bagian dalam dari kamar mandi. Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki panjangnya memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, bahkan hanya terdengar suara gemericik air yang sudah seperempat bagian memenuhi _bathtub _ di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tak ada seorang pun disini? Aneh," pikir Kaien heran mendapati ruangan kosong yang sebelumnya terkunci.

Perlahan Kaien melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan bergumam, "Mungkin bukan kamar mandi yang ini." dan sosok Kaien pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Kembali hening, tapi… tak juga. Sebuah suara tertahan tentu saja masih tersisa di salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut. Sepasang manusia yang tengah bersembunyi di samping sebuah almari besar yang menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk Rukia dan Ichigo.

Dengan punggung yang merapat pada dinding, Ichigo memeluk tubuh Rukia yang membelakanginya. Salah satu telapak tangannya membungkam mulut gadis tersebut, sedangkan yang lain membelit sempurna pinggul Rukia.

"Eeemmm… Eeemmm…" hanya semampu itu saja sang gadis mencoba untuk berteriak, meminta untuk dilepaskan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali memeluk erat gadis di depannya. Tak lama kemudian ia berkata,

"Tubuhmu hangat sekali saat kupeluk, aku menyukainya," goda Ichigo yang berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Rukia.

Bukan hanya itu, kelakuan Ichigo berhasil membuat debaran jantungnya semakin berdetak keras. Tak tertahankan hingga berdampak buruk pada tubuhnya. Ia sangat lemas dan sedikit berkunang-kunang sekarang.

"Eeemmm… Eeemmm…" teriak Rukia yang kembali tertahan.

Ichigo hanya memasang senyuman iblisnya dan berkata, "Hei, hentikan desahanmu itu, kau membuatku semakin gila," desis Ichigo misterius sambil menyandarkan dagunya tepat di atas bahu Rukia, merapatkan tubuhnya.

Ichigo mengela napas panjang lalu melepaskannya, dan hal itu mampu menghangatkan sekujur tubuh sang gadis. Rukia merasakan sesuatu seolah membakar dirinya.

Rukia tak sanggup lagi. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya, dengan cepat salah satu kaki mungilnya menginjak keras kaki Ichigo.

Dan, berhasil. Pelukan dan bungkaman Ichigo terlepas dan kini Ichigo tengah mengaduh kesakitan, mengelus-elus kakinya yang naas.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak bisa bernafas! Hah… hah… hah…" teriak Rukia geram yang kini tengah bersusah payah mengisi oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Ichigo meringis kemudian tersenyum ke arah Rukia, "Maaf," katanya datar.

Rukia yang mendengar permintaan maaf yang jelas tak bersungguh-sungguh itu pun mulai naik darah. Ditatapnya tajam sepasang iris pemuda di depannya. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup," kata Rukia dalam hati.

Gadis itu, Rukia, merasakan sesuatu yang begitu aneh saat melihat sosok Ichigo. Desiran asing yang membuatnya gugup sekaligus berdebar. Ia mulai membenci debaran ini.

Ingin rasanya ia mencongkel jantung miliknya dan membuangnya sejauh mungkin. Ia lelah bila harus terus-terusan berdebar seperti ini. Bahkan debaran tersebut mulai melemahkan pertahanannya.

Melihat reaksi Rukia tersebut, Ichigo malah merasa semakin berani dan kembali mendekat. Namun saat Rukia menyadari langkah Ichigo, dengan segera direntangkannya kedua lengan miliknya ke arah depan, memberi isyarat _stop_ untuk Ichigo.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam Rukia yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis oleh Ichigo.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Ichigo datar.

Melihat langkah Ichigo yang tak berhenti sedikit pun, membuat Rukia semakin panik, "Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Rukia sambil terus mengambil langkah mundur.

"Menjadikan kau milikku… kubuat kau berkata untuk memilihku," kata Ichigo yang terus saja mendekati Rukia yang berjalan mundur menghindari Ichigo.

"Kau gila? Aku calon istri Kaien, saudaramu!" jelas Rukia dengan sedikit penekanan.

Bukannya tersadar, Ichigo malah melanjutkan langkah santainnya, ia tersenyum lagi dan berkata, "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, termasuk kau…"

"Ta-tapi aku… Hwaaa!"

**Byur!**

Dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, tubuh Rukia berhasil tercebur ke dalam kolam kecil bernama _bathtub _tersebut. Sedangkan reaksi Ichigo masih saja datar, menatap Rukia tanpa ekspresi.

"Puah! Aku basah!" seru Rukia ringan mendapati dirinya basah kuyup saat ini.

Dengan segera Rukia keluar dari dalam air dan kini menatap Ichigo yang masih terdiam memandangi dirinya, "Dia mulai membuatku takut," batin Rukia menatap ganjil Ichigo.

Dan saat Rukia tengah sibuk membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit acak-acakan, tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo kini berhasil sampai tepat di depannya. Rukia mendongak, menatap wajah tampan sang pangeran.

"Tak perlu takut, aku takkan menyakitimu," kata Ichigo pelan bahkan terkesan lembut, seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Rukia.

Tetap saja, Rukia yang merasa takut dan membeku tak dapat melakukan apa pun selain memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya. Ia merasa begitu tegang bila dihadapkan oleh lelaki satu ini, sungguh merepotkan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu, kau bisa sakit," kata Ichigo datar setelah berhasil menyelimuti bahu Rukia dengan handuk berukuran sedang berwarna putih bersih.

Rukia membuka sepasang iris _indigo_nya. Merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti dirinya. Dan tentu saja, handuk putih tersebut berhasil menghangatkan tubuh Rukia yang basah kuyup.

Dan saat Rukia menatap ke arah depan, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung lebar Ichigo sekilas yang kemudian menghilang di ujung pintu masuk ruangan itu. Dipeluknya erat seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan handuk pemberian Ichigo.

Seluruh pikirannya terpenuhi oleh Ichigo dan Ichigo. Sungguh manis dan terkesan ganas namun kaku sekaligus. Membuat kejutan-kejutan manis yang memacu kontraksi jantungnya.

"Ini… menyenangkan." kata Rukia lirih sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi yang penuh dengan kenangan tersebut.

***(n_n)***

Sebut saja dengan istilah mahasiswa. Setiap semester, tepatnya 4 bulan menjalani_ study, _mereka harus selalu berpindah tempat. Mulai dari 4 bulan pertama hingga akhir semester yang harus mereka tempuh.

Dan awal bulan ini, para pangeran menempati kota Musim Panas yang terletak di bagian barat SS, yaitu Verano. Bukan hal yang merepotkan, justru sistem ini sangatlah menarik.

Memang terkhusus untuk universitas berpenghunikan para bangsawan SS. Sebut saja D'etudes Noches, begitulah namanya. Sebuah bangunan megah yang terletak dan memiliki cabang dari empat wilayah SS.

Dan saat ini, Rukia, Ichigo dan juga Kaien telah bersiap menuju ke universitas mereka. Dengan pakaian ala bangsawan dari negeri dongeng dan bernuansa mewah serta glamor.

Seperti halnya Rukia yang mengenakan gaun indah pendek bernuansa _peach puff_ dengan sepatu _highheels _berwarna senada. Pola gaun yang menggembung dan berliat-lipat membuat penampilannya sungguh anggun dan menawan.

Sedangkan Kaien memakai setelan jas _dim gray_ dengan perpaduan modis layaknya anak muda zaman sekarang. Terlihat rapi dengan jas berukuran pas dan melekuk sempurna membentuk tubuh tegap dan bidangnya.

Lain halnya dengan Ichigo yang hanya memakai celana jins _dark slate gray_ bermodel _exact_ dan sebuah kaos dalam berwarna _ivony_ tanpa lengan. Sebuah jas hitam ala D'etudes Noches ia kenalan asal. Tak menunjukkan aura kebangsawanan sama sekali.

Diam-diam Rukia terus melirik ke arah Ichigo, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo seolah mengacuhkan Rukia. Bahkan terkesan tak pernah terjadi apa pun sebelum ini. Sungguh membuat Rukia bingung sendiri, bahkan ia sempat berpikir,

"Mungkinkah aku bermimpi?" batin Rukia dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

**D'etudes Noches **

Saat ini, Rukia, Ichigo dan juga Kaien telah sampai di universitas semester pertamanya tersebut. Diparkirkannya Lamborghini mereka masing-masing. Dan tentu saja Rukia berangkat bersama Kaien dalam satu mobil.

Ichigo dan Kaien mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu, berjajar dengan Rukia berjalan sendiri di belakang mereka. Rukia tengah terkagum-kagum menikmati pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi bertembokkan kaca transparan yang amat besar.

Taman bunga indah, orang-orang dengan busana mewah yang berlalu lalang dan jejeran pepohonan rindang mensejajari jalan setapak yang ia pijak. Sungguh suasana yang ramai, menyenangkan dan indah. Sampai…

"Hei, Kurosaki-sama datang! Kurosaki-sama datang!"

Teriak salah seorang gadis yang berdiri mantap memandang Ichigo dan Kaien dengan sebuah pasukan khusus beranggotakan gadis-gadis glamor dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung menyerbu ke arah Ichigo dan Kaien. Rukia hanya bisa melotot sekilas dan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya. Tubuh mungil miliknya terdorong ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga sebuah tangan kekar menarik Rukia menjauhi gerombolan tersebut.

"Terima kasih, kau menyelamatkanku," kata Rukia manis sambil menundukkan kepala, memberi salam kepada lelaki yang telah menolongnya.

Lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan memiliki iris _dodger blue_ dengan rambut _dark turquoise_ itu hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik Rukia sedikit menjauh.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, kau Kuchiki itu? Calon istri Kaien?" tanya lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi tersebut setelah berhasil membawa Rukia ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ya, namaku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal." kata Rukia manis sambil menatap sepasang iris biru antartika itu damai.

Lelaki tersebut menatap Rukia sekilas, sedikit terpaku dan kemudian tersenyum, "Kau menarik… Aku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques,"

Mereka pun saling bersalaman dan melempar senyum ringan. Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah suara berhasil menghapus senyum di bibir mereka masing-masing. Menatap sesosok gadis _sexy_ dengan baju minimnya tengah berlari cepat menuju ke arah Grimmjow.

"Ah! Aku merindukanmu, Grimm!" teriak gadis tersebut memeluk Grimmjow dari belakang.

Grimmjow hanya bisa meronta-ronta kesal dan si gadis tetap saja tak mau melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Rukia begitu familiar dengan gadis berambut _light sea green_ tersebut. Seperti seseorang yang Rukia temui saat pertama kali ia terdampar di negeri ini.

"Hentikan, Nel! Kau akan membunuhku!" teriak Grimmjow merasa sesak oleh pelukan ganas tersebut.

"Nel? Tentu saja, Nel yang waktu itu bersama Ichigo," bisik Rukia dalam hati.

Setelah berhasil terlepas dari pelukan liar Neliel, Grimmjow kembali tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Neliel kini menatap Rukia, ia tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Neliel Tu Oderschvank, kekasih Grimmjow," kata gadis tersebut manis sambil bergelayut mesra pada lengan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow langsung melepaskan gandengan mesra Neliel yang bersarang pada lengannya, kemudian berkata, "Jangan dengarkan dia, aku bukan kekasihnya," jelas Grimmjow kemudian.

Neliel hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia tak suka dengan omongan Grimmjow. Rukia hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku Rukia Kuchiki, salam kenal."

"Oh, jadi kau gadis populer itu? Calon istri Kaien?" tanya Neliel berbinar-binar menatap Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya gugup dan langsung di peluknya Rukia hingga ia sesak di tempat.

"Wah! Selamat, Rukia! Kau beruntung!" kata Neliel begitu bersemangat.

"I-iya… te-terima ka-sih…" pekik Rukia tertahan karena merasakan pelukan maut Neliel.

Setelah pelukan tersebut terlepas, Rukia tak henti-hentinya menatap Neliel. Ia yakin sekarang, Neliel adalah gadis pandamping Ichigo di malam itu, tapi… kenapa justru dengan Grimmjow? Pikir Rukia saat ini.

"Oi, Grimmjow!" sapa Ichigo pada lelaki yang kini masih berdebat mesra dengan Neliel.

Ditolehnya kedua kepala mereka menatap Ichigo yang kini menuju ke arahnya, dan tentu saja, Kaien berjalan santai tepat di belakang Ichigo. Neliel terdiam sejenak kemudian berpamitan pergi.

Rukia menatap sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik tatapan Neliel kepada Ichigo, namun Ichigo nampak biasa saja. Bahkan sekarang ia tengah bercanda asik dengan Grimmjow.

"Eee… Kaien, bolehkah aku berkeliling sebentar?" tanya Rukia pada Kaien yang kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Akan kutemani," jawab Kaien yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

Begitu mendengar hal tersebut, Ichigo langsung terdiam dan menatap kedua insan itu geram. Grimmjow yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Ichigo memilih untuk diam dan menonton saja.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," kata Rukia melepas lembut genggaman hangat Kaien pada sebelah tangannya.

Kaien hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Rukia berlalu meninggalkannya. Kemudian Kaien berjalan melewati Grimmjow dan Ichigo menuju ke kelasnya. Grimmjow menatap heran Ichigo, begitu pula Kaien.

"Sepertinya… kau harus menjelaskan semua ini, Ichigo." kata Grimmjow datar namun di tanggapi acuh oleh Ichigo yang kini berjalan meninggalkan Grimmjow begitu saja.

***(n_n)***

Gadis itu, Neliel, saat ini tengah duduk termenung di sebuah taman mini di salah satu sudut universitas. Rukia menghampiri gadis yang tengah sendirian tersebut, duduk tepat di sebelahnya dan mulai ambil bicara.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ichigo menyakitimu?" tanya Rukia _to the point._

Neliel tersentak sekilas kemudian menoleh ke arah Rukia. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu sebelumnya. Namun sekarang, ia terkejut kenapa Rukia bisa bertanya seperti itu? Bahkan tepat sasaran.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Neliel dengan nada gugup.

Rukia menatap Neliel sejenak, kemudian tersenyum sekilas, "Aku tahu, kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Ichigo kan? Aku pernah melihatmu denganya sebelum ini,"

Neliel hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan Rukia, kemudian ia menjawab, "Hubungan khusus? Kau salah, aku hanya membelinya saat itu, kami hanya teman biasa." jelasnya.

Rukia hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Membeli? Maksudmu?"

"Ya… seperti yang kau tahu, aku membeli Ichigo karena aku kaya dan mampu membayarnya," jawab Neliel dengan senyum kecut sekali lagi.

Kini Rukia berhasil dibuat bingung oleh Neliel. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari kata 'membeli' itu, apakah mungkin Ichigo seorang pelacur? Tentu saja tidak.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru… Kau tahu? Ichigo bisa kau beli, asal kau punya banyak uang. Dia akan menemanimu dalam satu malam," kata Neliel sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut. Ia tak menduga, Ichigo benar-benar seorang pelacur? Pelacur tampan dan kaya? Kenapa bisa begitu? Sangat tak masuk akal.

"Mungkin kau merasa heran. Tapi dia memang lelaki yang menjadi pujaan gadis-gadis. Tak ada satu pun gadis yang bisa menolaknya. Tapi tentu saja ada batasan tertentu," lanjut Neliel menjelaskan aturan main Ichigo.

"Maksudmu? Batasan apa?" tanya Rukia mulai tertarik.

Neliel menghela napasnya sejenak dan mulai membuka mulutnya kembali. Mecoba menjelaskan pada Rukia aturan main Ichigo.

"Pertama, kau harus mampu membayarnya, aku saja harus menghabiskan 5 bulan tabunganku untuk kencan bersamanya. Saat dia kubeli, dia benar-benar seperti kekasihku, tapi sayang hanya semalam," kata Neliel dengan desahan ringan.

"Lalu… kenapa kau menatap Ichigo seperti itu? Kau terlihat begitu sedih," tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Aku berbuat kesalahan. Ichigo memang menjual diri, tapi tentu saja tidak menjual seutuhnya. Hanya sekedar berpegangan tangan, kencan dan juga… ciuman," jelas Neliel sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa? Ci-ciuman?" kata Rukia dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya… kau tahu? Ciumannya sangat lembut dan hangat… aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan ingin merasakannya lagi," jelas Nelilel dengan wajah merona.

Rukia hanya bisa meneguk ludah pertanda sesuatu tersebut membuatnya iri atau bahkan ingin juga merasakan. Seorang senja yang ia kagumi, berkencan dengannya dan berciuman… Pasti menyenangkan.

"Lembut… hangat… Ah! Pikiranku mulai kotor!" pekik Rukia dalam hati yang kini hanya bisa memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin.

"Tapi… saat itu aku menawarinya lebih. Kusodorkan cek dalam jumlah besar asal ia mau tidur denganku, hahaha… aku terlalu mengaguminya, dan dia terlalu membuatku tergoda," kata Neliel dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kini Rukia mulai mengerti arah dari pembicaraan Neliel, tentu saja Ichigo akan marah dan pergi meninggalkannya dan membencinya dan…

"Dia begitu sempurna… bahkan ia tak membenciku. Padahal secara tak langsung aku menghinanya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa… dia meminta maaf padaku…" jelas Neliel sambil menundukkan kepala.

Rukia hanya bisa terkejut di tempat. Manis sekali, tak dapat diduga oleh Rukia, Ichigo memiliki kepribadian seperti itu? Tapi tentu saja, caranya dalam menjual diri adalah hal yang salah, sangat salah.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia tengah terbengong tak jelas di dalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa di sebut kelas tersebut. Hanya berisi 10 orang saja. Rukia yang terlambat memasuki kelas kini harus rela menempati tempat duduk paling belakang.

Rukia sama sekali tak mendengarkan seorang dosen tampan yang kini bercuap-cuap di depan kelasnya. Pandangannya terpusat pada seorang lelaki berambut jingga terang yang kini duduk jauh di depannya.

Dilihatnya punggung tegap lelaki yang berhasil memeluknya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak keras saat mengingat kejadian saat itu, membuatnya meruntuki pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow yang kebetulan menempati tempat duduk di samping Rukia.

Rukia terkejut dan terlonjak sekilas. Dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, "Ah! Ti-tidak… Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," dusta Rukia.

Grimmjow menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memikirkan apa?" tanya lelaki tersebut kemudian.

"Begini… apa benar Ichigo menjual diri? Maaf," kata Rukia terang-terangan.

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak. Rukia tahu, dari keakraban Ichigo dan Grimmjow tadi pagi sudah dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka berteman baik. Dan Rukia merasa sedikit bersalah menyebut Ichigo seperti itu di depan Grimmjow.

"Bisa dikatakanan seperti itu, tapi tentu saja tak seburuk itu. Dia memiliki tujuan," kata Grimmjow menjelaskan kepada Rukia.

"Tujuan? Bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" rayu Rukia pada lelaki berambut _dark turquoise_ tersebut.

"Kau tahu kan? Dia lelaki yang populer. Sebenarnya ia tak tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Hanya saja ia memiliki tujuan, dan aku tak mengerti maksudnya," kata Grimmjow dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi… perbuatan itu salah, lagi pula apa untungnya bagi dia?" seru Rukia geram. "Apakah Ichigo memang suka berganti-ganti pasangan? Bersenang-senang dengan gadis?"

Grimmjow hanya menghela napasnya ringan dan menaikkan kedua bahunya secara bersamaan, pertanda ia juga tidak mengetahui jawaban dari semua pertanyaan Rukia.

"Dia menunggu seseorang… dia pernah berkata padaku, seseorang menjanjikan gadis untuknya di masa lalu. Dan dia menyebutnya Cinderella. Kau tahu? Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kudengar dari mulut seorang Kurosaki Ichigo," jelas Grimmjow dengan kekehan ringan.

"Cinderella? Siapa gadis itu? Dan lagi pula, apa kau tak pernah mencoba untuk menghentikan kebiasaan buruknya untuk menjual diri? Kupikir kau sahabat baiknya," tanya Rukia melirik tajam Grimmjow, seolah-olah dialah yang dipersalahkan.

"Hei, aku sudah mencobanya puluhan kali, tetap saja jawabannya sama," kata Grimmjow lesu.

"Apa jawabannya?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Alasanmu tak logis, kau egois." jawab Grimmjow mantap.

Rukia hanya terdiam beberapa saat, 'egois'? Kenapa Ichigo berkata seperti itu? Bukankah tujuan Grimmjow baik, yaitu untuk menghentikan kebiasaan bodohnya? Sungguh tak dapat dipahami.

"Kau tahu? Tak ada seorang gadis pun yang bisa menolak Ichigo," lanjut Grimmjow dengan seringai ringan.

***(n_n)***

Dengan kecepatan penuh, kini Rukia tengah melewati lorong-lorong sepi di koridor sebelah utara Universitas D'etudes Noches. Ia tengah mengejar seseorang, tepatnya seorang lelaki tinggi berambut jingga terang. Dan kini, gadis tersebut telah berhasil sampai tepat di belakangnya.

"Tunggu, Ichigo!" teriak Rukia begitu mendapati sang pangeran di depan matanya.

Reflek Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. Ditatapnya datar Rukia saat ini. Tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, malah hanya memandang dingin Rukia. Seperti yang ia akukan kepada semua gadis tentunya. Ia memang bersikap dingin pada semua gadis.

Dihelanya napas sebanyak mungkin oleh Rukia. Menguatkan hatinya untuk menghadapi Ichigo. Dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki miliknya mendekat. Begitu sampai di depan Ichigo dan berhadapan, ia berkata,

"Apa benar kau… menjual diri?" terang Rukia dengan nada datar, sungguh tak sopan.

Sepasang mata Ichigo melebar sempurna, menatap Rukia terkejut sekaligus terbesit sedikit kekecewaan di dalam hatinya. Perlahan ia tersenyum dan bekata,

"Itu benar, apa kau juga ingin membeliku? Hn?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang tak dapat ditebak.

Dengan cepat Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Maaf saja, aku sama sekali tak berminat padamu, lagi pula aku hanya bertanya." dusta Rukia.

Ichigo sama sekali tak yakin dengan jawaban Rukia. Padahal selama ini, tak ada seorang gadis pun yang bisa lolos dari pesonanya. Bahkan masih ada juga yang memohon diskon pada Ichigo demi berkencan dengannya. Ichigo mengerti gadis tersebut berdusta saat ini.

Awalnya Ichigo tersenyum, makin lama timbul seringai tajam melikuk di bibirnya. Melihat keadaan yang aman, dengan cepat Ichigo menarik salah satu tangan Rukia. Mencengkram sebelah bahunya dan membanting tubuh Rukia ke balik dinding sempit tepat di celah bawah tangga.

Rukia hanya bisa terkejut sekilas, kemudian kedua matanya terpaku pada sepasang iris _sandy brown_ di hadapannya. Ichigo menyentuh dagu Rukia dengan lembut, mendekatkan wajah Rukia padanya hingga kedua kaki Rukia terjinjit oleh aksi tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo berkata, "Kau yakin? Tak ingin berkencan denganku?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Melihat keadaan tersebut, Rukia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Napas Ichigo berhasil menerpa wajahnya. Ini terlalu dekat, dan Rukia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan gelengan lemah saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi penawaran khusus untukmu. Dan ini berlaku hanya untukmu, Kuchiki Rukia. Dengarkan baik-baik," jelas Ichigo menawarkan sesuatu pada Rukia.

Rukia membisu, tak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Ichigo puas, melihat aura ketegangan Rukia meningkat, Ichigo sengaja membuat nada berbisik kepada Rukia. Membuat rentetan kata-katanya terkesan menggoda dan misterius.

"Kutawarkan servis khusus untukmu… Kita bisa bermain bersama… di ranjangku… hanya kita berdua… kau dan aku… ini pasti menyenangkan…" kata Ichigo tanpa beban dan terkesan bersungguh-sungguh.

Namun Rukia tetap saja diam seribu bahasa, membuat seringai tersebut semakin melebar dan sungguh membuat Rukia semakin berdebar.

"Baiklah, kau hanya perlu membayar setengah harga… aku akan memuaskanmu… Bagaimana? Hn? Hanya kau yang mendapatkan tawaran khusus ini. Kau menyesal bila menolaknya," kata Ichigo dengan nada misterius yang sungguh menggoda iman Rukia.

Perlahan dibukanya mulut mungil miliknya dengan perlahan, kemudian Rukia mulai ambil bicara, "A-aku…"

"Ya?" desis Ichigo merasa tak sabar dengan jawaban Rukia.

"A-aku m…"

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Ayo,** tebak! **Jawaban Rukia!** Hahaha…

Ruki **bakal** nyoba **kasih** romance yang **kental** banget **deh. **Karena **itu** salah satu **tujuan** Ruki **bikin** Ichigo jadi **cowo' **penjual **diri. **Tapi **ya… **tergantung **mood** juga…

**Besok** Ruki **udah** mulai **Try** Out **en** bakal **sibuk. **Doa'in **biar** sukses **ia?**

Review **kalian** masih **di** tunggu, **jadi** jangan ragu-ragu **untuk** klik **tombol** Review **di** bawah **ini.

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**w E  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito **K**ubo-**S**ensei

**W**arning : **O**OC, **A**U, **T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate :** T**een

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua iank uda nge'repiu

* * *

**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, **So-chand cii Mio imutZ, **ochibi4me, **Meyrin Mikazuki, **tsuki-kurosaki, **Kurosaki Mitsuki, **ojou-chan, **Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, **Aika Ray Kuroba, **Nana Naa, **Sayuukyo Akira Recievold, **Kyu9, **Chappy Ruru, **sarsaraway20, **Michi-chan Phantomhive626,** aka yamada, **nMz-icHiki Aoi, Yuki-ssme, **SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5, **Minami Tsubaki, **Jee-eugene, **Just Ana.

* * *

**

**LIFE IS LIKE A CINDERELLA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter ****4

* * *

**

Perlahan dibukanya mulut mungil miliknya dengan perlahan, kemudian Rukia mulai ambil bicara, "A—aku…"

"Ya?" desis Ichigo merasa tak sabar dengan jawaban Rukia.

"A—aku m…"

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan 'mau', kau tak kan bisa menolakku," jelas Ichigo tenang.

Di dalam lubuk hati Rukia yang terdalam, ingin ia mengatakan 'Ya'. Kenapa tidak? Bukankah Rukia tak dapat mengingkari dirinya sendiri, bahwa sebenarnya ia pun menyukai Ichigo.

Namun debaran jantung Rukia membuat bibirnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata tersebut. Ia masih takut, mungkinkah semua akan menyenangkan bila ia menjawab 'ya'?

Atau malah akan lebih merumitkan bila ia menjawab 'tidak'? Telapak tangan Rukia mulai mendingin sekarang, ia tak sanggup lagi, ia ingin lari sekarang juga.

Dengan cepat didorongnya tubuh Ichigo dari hadapannya. Memang sebelumnya ia sempat mematung karena terkejut, namun sekarang ia harus benar-benar pergi bila ingin selamat.

Ichigo terkejut dengan perlakuan Rukia, mungkinkah sang gadis menolaknya? Ini tidaklah biasa bagi Ichigo. Ditatapnya dalam Rukia yang kini masih terdiam di depannya. Gadis itu mencengkram baju di bagian dadanya dengan kuat, seolah menahan sesuatu.

"I—ini membuatku gila…" bisik Rukia sangat lirih.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo memastikan keadaan Rukia yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

Diangkatnya sendiri wajah yang tertunduk itu oleh Rukia, sepasang matanya bertabrakan langsung dengan iris _sandy brown_ Ichigo.

Dengan cepat wajah sang gadis menjadi memerah mengingat kata-kata menggairahkan yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat keluar dari mulut lelaki tersebut.

"AAA—!" dengan teriakan panjang Rukia berlari meninggalkan sosok Ichigo yang masih terbengong di tempat.

Hening, lelaki tersebut masih saja heran, kenapa Rukia berlari seperi itu? Namun perlahan bibir Ichigo tersenyum lebar. Menyangga punggung tegapnya merapat pada dinding tak jauh darinya.

Didongakkannya kepala miliknya ke atas dan memejamkan kedua iris tajamnya, senyum hangat masih tersungging di bibirnya, hingga ia berkata,

"Terima kasih, Ibu. Cinderella itu benar-benar ada, dan aku sudah menemukannya." keheningan sejenak mengisi pikiran Ichigo, mengingat masa di mana ia mengenal seorang gadis dalam dongeng legendaris tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian dilangkahkannya sepasang kaki panjangnya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Ichigo bergumam, "Setidaknya, ia belum menolakku." lanjutnya dengan seringai ringan.

***(n_n)***

**D'etudes Café**

Sungguh tak dapat disangka, sang pangeran benar-benar menawarkan dirinya pada Rukia. Hatinya tak tenang sekarang, mungkinkah ia bermimpi lagi? Karena…

"Kenapa ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa pun?" tanya Rukia dalam hati yang kini tengah duduk tak tenang di salah satu meja bernomor tujuh bersama sang calon suami, Kurosaki Kaien.

Dilihatnya Rukia dengan tatapan aneh oleh Kaien, berkali-kali Rukia tertangkap basah tengah melirik seseorang, tepatnya segerombolan Mahasiswa D'etudes Noches yang kini menempati jejeran kursi di depannya dengan meja yang sama.

Terdiri dari, Ashido, Grimmjow, Renji, Inoue, Neliel dan juga Ichigo. Entah kenapa, ada hal yang terasa mengganjal di hati Rukia. Padahal ia berpikir, setelah kejadian tersebut Ichigo akan merubah sikapnya. Tapi ini? Tetap saja, mereka seolah-olah tak saling mengenal.

Ichigo begitu tenangnya bercanda gurau bersama Grimmjow dan Renji, sama sekali tak memandang ke arah Rukia yang sesekali mencuri padang ke arahnya. Ini membuat Rukia sedikit kecewa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Kaien sambil menyentuh sebelah kanan dari pipi Rukia, membawa sepasang iris _Indigo _tersebut menatap langsung iris _Aquamarine _yang kini terpampang jelas di depannya.

Dengan gugup Rukia menjawab, "A—aku… aku baik-baik saja, Kaien… Eee— aku permisi ke kamar mandi sebentar," dengan langkah yang dibuatnya setenang mungkin Rukia berangsur meninggalkan meja bernomor tujuh tersebut.

Tapi tanpa disadari Rukia, sepasang iris _sandy brown _tersebut terus memandang sosoknya, menatapnya teduh hingga tubuh sang gadis menghilang di balik pintu. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sekilas.

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau memang abnormal, Ichigo!" kata Renji saat mendapati Ichigo tersenyum tak jelas saat ini. Dan menurutnya itu hal yang aneh.

Ichigo mengacuhkan pernyataan Renji dan kini kedua matanya tengah terfokus pada _handphone _layar sentuhnya. Ia menyeringai sekilas kemudian menatap Renji.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Ichigo dengan senyum sumringah.

Grimmjow dan Renji hanya bisa saling menatap dan secara bersamaan mereka berkata, "Panggilan lagi?"

Ichigo sama sekali tak menjawabnya, sedangkan Inoue dan Neliel hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mereka. Tak mampu menatap Ichigo yang kini tengah tersenyum memohon pamit kepada teman-temannya.

Di bagian ujung meja, Kaien hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Ichigo sama sekali tak bisa merubah kebiasaannya tersebut. Kaien tahu benar apa yang dirasakan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Ichigo?" bisik Kaien untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ichigo tertawa saat kedua sahabatnya, yaitu Grimmjow dan Renji menahannya dengan cara menarik kedua lengan Ichigo.

"Hei, kalian mulai lagi," kata Ichigo dengan kekehan ringan.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, kau seperti orang bodoh," kata Grimmjow begitu saja.

"Grimmjow benar, setidaknya… ajak aku juga, hahaha…" terang Renji yang langsung mendapat tinjuan ringan pada bagian perut oleh Grimmjow.

"Diamlah… Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, kalian telah membuatnya menunggu," kata Ichigo sambil mengarahkan pandang pada meja bernomor dua.

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada sosok sang gadis manis berambut _dark slate blue _dengan poni manis yang menutupi sempurna dahinya. Anak rambut panjangnya tergerai membingkai wajah manisnya yang terkesan datar.

Tubuh tinggi semampainya terbungkus gaun indah berwarna _olive_ yang sangat serasi dengan iris _dark green_ miliknya. Penampilan yang sungguh menawan, bahkan nyaris sempurna.

"Ja—jadi… dia? Dari Marga Kurotsuchi itu? Kau benar-benar hebat, Ichigo!" kata Renji yang sempat terkejut dengan korban Ichigo tersebut.

Ditepuknya ringan bahu Ichigo, menandakan kebanggaan yang amat mendalam bagi Renji. Ia tahu betul seluk beluk Marga Kurotsuchi yang terkesan misterius, pendiam atau bahkan menakutkan.

Ichigo hanya bisa melempar senyum terbaiknya dan kini meninggalkan meja bernomor tujuh tersebut. Grimmjow hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sedangkan Renji mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Dasar! Kau payah, Renji." bisik Grimmjow yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh lelaki bernama Abarai Renji tersebut.

***(n_n)***

Kini dengan wajah yang kembali normal, Rukia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah pintu keluar dari toilet tersebut. Dan saat ia memasuki ruangan D'etudes Café, dilihatnya seseorang tengah berbincang mesra dengan gadis cantik tepat di meja bernomor dua.

Meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan yang tentu saja memudahkan akses mereka. Kedua tangan sejoli tersebut saling menggenggam erat di atas meja.

Sang lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo tengah tertawa bahkan tersenyum begitu gembiranya menanggapi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis di hadapannya.

Gejolak aneh timbul merasuki relung hati Rukia. Mungkinkah ia merasa iri? Atau bahkan cemburu? Disaat Rukia berpikir dan memejamkan matanya erat, tanpa disadari Rukia, ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting.

Tentu saja, kedua mata Rukia melebar sempurna, saat dilihatnya kedua insan tersebut berciuman di depan matanya. Gadis itu bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Ichigo yang begitu serius dengan kedua mata yang di pejamkan sempurna.

Sayangnya Rukia tak dapat melihat wajah sang gadis karena gadis tersebut duduk membelakangi lokasi dimana Rukia berada.

Mematung, Rukia membeku di tempat, terpaku dengan kejadian yang sungguh membuatnya kelu tak dapat berkata, bergerak atau bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hingga saat Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan, Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas, sosok Rukia yang masih terdiam memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Awalnya Ichigo juga merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Rukia, tapi biar bagaimana pun ia tengah bersama gadis yang telah membelinya. Ia harus profesional.

Sebenarnya saat Ichigo membuka kedua matanya, ia berniat untuk menyudahi ciuman lembut tersebut, namun entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Sebelah tangannya mengalung pada tengkuk Kurotsuchi Nemu. Kembali berciuman dan menutup matanya kembali, mengacuhkan Rukia.

Kedua mata Rukia melabar sempurna. Ia marah, entah kenapa ia sangat marah sekarang. Dengan langkah mantap dan debaran jantung kencang Rukia berjalan mendekati meja bernomor dua tersebut.

Ia berdiri tepat di antara mereka berdua, menunggu ciuman tersebut usai. Ingin rasanya Rukia melerai mereka tapi ia tahu posisinya sekarang.

Begitu keduanya usai, Ichigo hanya tersenyum ke arah Nemu, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh gadis tersebut. Dan tanpa respon yang berarti dan seolah bisa menebak kehadiran Rukia, ditatapnya datar gadis yang kini terdiam di sampingnya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakanlah," kata Ichigo datar dan menatap dingin ke arah Rukia.

Awalnya semangat Rukia jatuh saat Ichigo mengatakan hal tersebut pada dirinya. Seolah-olah dirinya seorang pengganggu. Dan juga kilatan mata Ichigo membuatnya benar-benar berdebar sekarang.

"Kau kira, dirimu sempurna? Seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis," kata Rukia dengan nada geram menatap langsung ke arah kedua iris Ichigo yang menatapnya santai.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya kemudian tertawa sejenak, "Aku tak pernah menyakiti mereka… justru aku membuat mereka bahagia, benarkan, Nemu?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Nemu.

"Apakah kau tak bisa menghentikan semua ini? Kupikir tindakanmu ini sangat bodoh," kata Rukia tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum ringan dan berkata, "Semua orang juga berkata seperti itu, hanya saja… aku ingin tahu alasanmu, Nona Kuchiki?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada enteng dan seringai iblis andalannya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, kemudian secara perlahan bibirnya terbuka dan terucap kalimat, "Tidak ada alasan untuk itu... Lagi pula apa kau tidak memiliki orang yang benar-benar kau sayangi?"

Ichigo masih terdiam menanti lanjutan kalimat dari bibir mungil tersebut, "Aku percaya, kau bukan orang seperti itu… Atau mungkin… Ada seseorang yang membuatmu seperti ini? Katakan pada orang itu, Apa kau berhasil membuatnya senang? Kurasa tidak."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, kenapa Rukia bisa berkata seperti itu? Mungkinkah ia tahu alasan yang sesungguhnya? Melihat Ichigo yang sama sekali tak bereaksi dengan kata-katanya, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ah, aku bodoh sekali… Maaf telah mengganggu kalian… aku permisi," kata Rukia singkat dan kini berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Dan sosok Rukia yang mendekati pintu keluar berhasil ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan Inoue. "Mau kemana dia?" kata Inoue yang membuat semua orang yang berada di meja ke-7 menolehkan pandang ke arah dimana Inoue menatap.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun indah pendek bernuansa _peach puff _tersebut tengah tergesa-gesa menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Semua orang terheran, kenapa Rukia keluar tanpa berpamitan dulu dengan mereka?

Kaien berdiri dan meninggalkan meja, sekilas ia melihat siluet kekecewaan pada gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Dan ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaannya, mengejarnya.

***(n_n)***

Ichigo masih terdiam, namun kemudian ia tersenyum, "Aku permisi dulu," kata Ichigo datar.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Ichigo langsung mengambil langkah menuju pintu keluar sebelah timur dan beranjak pergi.

***(n_n)***

Rukia terus saja meruntuki tindakannya. Kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Ichigo? Padahal mereka tak begitu akrab sama sekali.

Bahkan dapat dikatakan hanya sekedar tahu nama dan beberapa godaan yang terkesan hanya sebuah ilusi. Rukia menjadi malu sendiri saat mengingatnya. Mukanya terasa panas sekarang.

"Ah! Bodoh! Bodoh!" kata Rukia geram dan terus berjalan dan berbelok ke arah timur dari D'etudes Café, menuju ke gerbang keluar.

Dilain pihak, Kaien yang mengejar Rukia kini tengah kebingungan mencari sosok gadis mungil tersebut. Namun saat ia melihat ke arah ujung gedung, seorang gadis yang menurutnya adalah Rukia mengambil langkah berbelok ke arah timur.

"Itu dia," kata Kaien yang kini kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Rukia.

Rukia terus menatap ke arah tanah yang dipijaknya, ia merasa amat malu. Sejak kapan ia seberani itu? Pada seorang pangeran sekalipun. Bahkan ia bukanlah seseorang yang penting bagi Ichigo.

"Hah… bodohnya aku," bisik Rukia sekali lagi yang diikuti dengan desahan napas beratnya.

"…kau melupakan sesuatu, Kuchiki…"

Rukia bisa mendengarnya, seseorang menyebutkan namanya, dan saat Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Ia bisa melihatnya sekarang, seorang lelaki tinggi yang sangat identik dengan senja itu.

Hembusan angin menerpa rambutnya, senyumnya dan wajah tampannya. Rukia terdiam mengagumi sosok yang kini bersandar ringan pada sebuah Pohon Maple besar berwarna _coral_ dan begitu rindang.

Seluruh bagian dari tubuh tersebut nampak seperti senja, seluruhnya bernuansa jingga, apalagi dengan warna pohon tersebut, daun bintang yang berguguran, benar-benar mampu membuat sang _indigo _terpesona.

Hanya berjarak dua meter saja, seorang lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo tersebut berdiri dan menatapnya teduh. Rukia merasa terhipnotis dan tak mampu berbuat apa pun saat salah satu lengannya ditarik lembut oleh jemari kokoh Ichigo.

Kejadian tersebut sangatlah cepat. Dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia bersandar pasrah di balik pohon tersebut. Ichigo mengurung tubuh Rukia dengan sebelah lengannya yang ia sandarkan begitu saja di samping kepala Rukia.

Sedangkan tangan yang lain meraih dagu Rukia, mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau melupakan sesuatu, _Midget_… kau melupakan… ini…"

**Cup!**

Mata Rukia melebar sempurna. Berciuman, mereka benar-benar berciuman. Bibir Rukia terasa hangat oleh bibir lelaki tersebut, mengapit dengan lembut bibir miliknya.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh perasaanya melewati ciuman tersebut. Dan Ichigo berharap perasaannya benar-benar tersampaikan.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

Dapat didengarnya begitu jelas, suara Kaien yang meneriaki namanya. Dan Rukia yakin benar saat ini Kaien tengah berada tepat di balik pohon yang sama.

Isi otak Rukia benar-benar kacau, sedangkan Ichigo sama sekali tak menggubris teriakan tersebut. Sebelah tangannya kini menjalar menuju punggung Rukia.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan memeluk tubuh sang gadis, berusaha meyakinkan Rukia, makna tersirat dari tindakannya. Ditekannya punggung gadis tersebut merapat pada dirinya, terus memberi kehangatan pada bibir sang gadis.

Rasa tersebut benar-benar tersampaikan, perasaan takut dan was-was sirna begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan Kaien yang masih saja meneriaki namanya. Ia terbuai dan kini memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha mencari tahu, makna tersirat dari tindakan Ichigo.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dan secara perlahan pula membuka matanya. Kini kedua pasang iris tersebut saling berpandangan, mencoba mencari jawaban yang ingin didengar masing-masing.

"Apakah kau sudah mengerti? Kau adalah Cinderella-ku, mulai hari ini kau menjadi milikku. Dan kau tak bisa menolaknya,"

Rukia bisa mendengarnya, mendengar sang senja mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai Cinderella miliknya. Tapi, tak ada kata yang mau terucap dari bibirnya.

"Ku anggap itu adalah jawaban 'ya', takkan kubiarkan seseorang merebutmu dariku," kata Ichigo datar dan kembali mendekat pada wajah Rukia.

Dan hanya disaksikan oleh senja saat itu saja, Kuchiki Rukia telah resmi menjadi Cinderella dari Pangeran bergelar Penjual diri tersebut.

Dan disela-sela ciuman mereka, Ichigo berkata, "Aku berhenti— dan aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya, Cinderella,"

***(n_n)***

Masih terdiam, Rukia memilih untuk diam saat ini. Kaien yang tidak mengetahui apa pun menganggap sikap Rukia adalah hal biasa, karena mereka memang belum saling akrab satu sama lain.

Padahal Kaien telah mencari-cari Rukia hingga mengelilingi D'etudes Café, dan ternyata Rukia tengah duduk terdiam di dalam _Lamborghini Gallardo_ hitamnya, sungguh membuatnya cemas, dan ternyata kecemasan tersebut adalah kesia-siaan saja.

**Voorjar Ev**

"Aku harus kembali ke Het Voorjar dan akan kembali sore ini. Dan untuk pagi ini kau bisa berangkat dengan Ichigo." kata Kaien sambil tersenyum manis pada Rukia.

Bagai petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar dirinya. Saat ia mendengar nama tersebut, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat. Sedangkan Ichigo masih tetap memasang wajah datar seolah tak peduli.

"Baiklah, aku pergi, Rukia," kata Kaien datar dan mengecup ringan kening Rukia.

Rukia tersadar saat bibir tersebut berhasil bersentuhan dengan keningnya. Ia kembali melempar senyum pada Kaien, "Hati-hati di jalan,"

**Blam!**

Pintu besar tersebut tertutup dan kini menyisakan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing. Memang hari masih sangatlah pagi, sekitar pukul 06.00 dan Rukia masih belum menyiapkan keperluan untuk hari ini.

"Kutunggu di depan, sampai pukul 06.30," kata Ichigo yang kini berjalan santai menuju ke ruang makan.

"Ta—tapi…" kata Rukia gugup saat mendapati dirinya yang masih mengenakan _drees _tidur.

Ichigo kembali mengacuhkan Rukia dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke arah ruang makan. Rukia yang merasa diacuhkan hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu? Sikapnya mudah berubah," kata Rukia pelan yang kini berlari menuju ke arah ruang riasnya.

***(n_n)***

Sepasang iris milik Ichigo menatap teduh ke arah hamparan Bunga Tulip di sampingnya. Ternyata lumayan indah juga, dan kenapa ia baru saja menyadarinya? Bunga itu seperti Cinderella miliknya, dan ia memutuskan untuk memetik satu dari ratusan diantaranya.

"Ma—maaf, aku terlambat!" pekik Rukia yang kini berdiri di samping Ichigo dengan kaki telanjang karena _highheels_ yang seharusnya dikenakannya kini tergenggam pada salah satu tangannya.

Ichigo tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Rukia, mengambil posisi bersimpuh dengan satu kaki di hadapan Rukia. Mengacungkan Bunga Tulip merah ke hadapan Rukia.

"Terimalah…" kata Ichigo datar.

Dengan salah satu tangannya Rukia meraih bunga tersebut dan menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. Namun tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Ichigo meraih sepatu kaca berwarna es yang senada dengan gaun _azure _yang di kenakan Rukia tersebut, memakaikannya dengan senang hati pada sepasang kaki Rukia.

Awalnya Rukia ingin menolak dan menghindar, tapi ia gugup dan memilih untuk diam. Begitu terpasang sempurna, Ichigo mengambil posisi berdiri tepat di depan Rukia.

Kemudian jemari Ichigo menyentuh bibir Rukia, menghapus _lipgross _berwarna_ linen_ yang memenuhi berlebih pada beberapa bagian bibir Rukia. Dan berusaha memberi kesan selembut mungkin pada Rukia.

Untuk meyakinkan hasilnya, Ichigo mendekat ke wajah Rukia, ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, "Sempurna, kau cantik sekali, Cinderella," kata Ichigo dengan senyum lembut.

**Deg!**

Jantung Rukia berdebar hebat saat didapatinya bibir Ichigo yang terangkat manis membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus. Ia merasa sangat senang dan beruntung bisa melihat senyuman yang menurutnya adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup.

Ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Ichigo yang begitu mempesona dirinya. Ini membuatnya mulai terbuai oleh paras lelaki tersebeut. Sungguh lelaki penggoda.

Tak lama kemudian _handphone_ Ichigo berbunyi dan kini kedua mata Ichigo terfokus sempurna menatap layar _handphone _miliknya. Dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius dan gelisah.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menarik pergelangan tangan Rukia, menuntunnya dengan cepat memasuki _Lamborghini Murcielago_ miliknya.

Rukia tak diberi kesempatan sedikit pun untuk berbicara. Dengan cepat Ichigo menginjak gas dengan kasar, dan melaju kencang meninggalkan Voorjar Ev.

***(n_n)***

Ichigo terus berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong luas di hadapannya. Bau obat yang sangat menyengat berhasil menusuk indra penciuman Rukia.

Lelaki itu berlari sangat kencang dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Bahkan Ichigo sama sekali tak mempedulikan Rukia yang kini tak sanggup lagi mengejar langkah panjangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia dalam hati yang kini hanya bisa menatap punggung tegap Ichigo yang menjauh darinya.

**Voorjar Ex**

Begitulah papan nama yang terpampang di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna keemasan. Rukia ragu memasuki ruangan tersebut meskipun pintu besar tersebut telah terbuka lebar untuk dimasukinya saat ini.

Namun sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip pada salah satu jendela kaca berukuran sedang di hadapannya.

Ia melihat, sangat jelas. Ichigo tengah memeluk seorang gadis berponi dengan rambut berwarna _slate gray_. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir gadis tersebut, kedua matanya memiliki iris berwarna _coral _lebar.

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun pelan Rukia dapat mendengarnya, Ichigo berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja? Tenanglah… aku sudah datang, aku akan menemanimu,"

Seolah mendengar pernyataan yang tabu, Rukia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tersenyum ringan dan membalikkan badannya untuk menjauhi rungan tersebut.

"Rukia, dimana Ichigo? Kenapa kau sendiri?" kata seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di depan Rukia.

"Kaien? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rukia heran mendapati Kaien di depan matanya sekarang, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu lelaki tersebut berkata akan menuju ke Het Voorjar.

"Aku baru saja mendengar kabar, dia telah sadar, bagaimana kalau kita masuk?" kata Kaien yang kini meraih tangan Rukia dan menuju ke dalam rungan tersebut.

***(n_n)***

"Bagimana keadaannya, Ichigo?" tanya Kaien begitu saja saat mendapati Ichigo masih saja menatap nanar ke arah gadis tersebut.

Rukia memandang lekat-lekat gadis yang identik dengan warna merah tersebut. _Dress_ tidurnya yang berwarna merah, selimut, bahkan _interior design_, semua berwarna merah dengan sedikit selingan berwana _crimson_ yang terkesan anggun.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, benarkan, Senna?" tanya Ichigo yang kini menepuk lembut kepala sang gadis.

Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum dan meraih salah satu tangan Ichigo, "Aku senang kau disini, Ichigo!" kata sang gadis dengan wajah ceria.

"Tentu saja, aku langsung kemari saat mendengar kau sadar," kata Ichigo dengan senyum lembut.

Rukia yang melihat langsung adegan tersebut hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Senna yang menyadari kehadiran Rukia kini tersenyum lebar dan mulai ambil bicara.

"Siapa gadis manis itu, Kak Kaien?" tanya Senna ramah.

Rukia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Senna yang baru saja memujinya. Kaien tersenyum sekilas kemudian merangkul bahu Rukia dan berkata,

"Dia calon istriku, Kuchiki Rukia," jelas Kaien pada Senna.

Senna hanya bisa menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tapi sebuah cengkraman berhasil dirasakannya, tepatnya pada salah satu tangannya, tangan yang saat ini bergenggaman dengan Ichigo.

Diangkatnya wajah miliknya, mencoba membaca ekspresi wajah Ichigo lebih jelas. Senna melihatnya, siluet kekesalan tercermin jelas pada paras tampan lelaki tersebut.

Awalnya Senna terkejut, kemudian Senna tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan kekesalan Ichigo dari genggaman erat yang ia rasakan pada telapak tangannya itu. Ia sedikit kecewa.

"Kau manis sekali, Kuchiki, sangat serasi dengan Kak Kaien… Panggil saja aku Senna, Aku mencintai Ichigo, dan suatu saat nanti kami akan menikah!" jelas Senna dengan nada yang sungguh riang.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan membelai lembut kepala sang gadis, Senna hanya bisa tertawa riang menatap Ichigo lembut.

"Apa-apaan ini?" kata Rukia terkejut mendapati kenyataan di depan matanya.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Ruki** lagi **tergila-gila** sama **Senna **nih, ternyata **Senna** gak **sejelek** yang **Ruki** kira. **Malah** kasihan **banget,** Ruki **pengen** buat **_Readers_** suka sama **Senna** juga, **melalui** Fic **ini,** moga **tersampaikan.** Hahaha... ***dihajar Ichiruki FC***

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	5. Chapter 5

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito **K**ubo-**S**ensei

**W**arning : **O**OC, **A**U, **T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate :** T**een

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua iank uda nge'repiu

* * *

**

**Mieya chappyberry**

**Haruki1244**

**Nana Naa**

**nMz-icHiki Aoi**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**Wi3nter**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Erikyonkichi**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Reina Rukii**

**SeC****ret aRs**

**Raraa Ruuki-Chan Kuchiki**

**Ojou-chan**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Kyu9**

**Chappy Ruru**

**Mugiwara 'Yuki' UzumakiSakura**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Tsuki-kurosaki

* * *

**

**LIFE IS LIKE A CINDERELLA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter ****5

* * *

**

Pemandangan yang terasa menyakitkan saat Rukia ketahui bahwa gadis dengan nama Senna tersebut telah berkata bahwa ia akan menikah dengan sang senja yang telah mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai Cinderella.

Terkesan seperti permainan saja, Gadis Kuchiki tersebut tersenyum ramah, tepatnya seramah mungkin pada Senna, kemudian berkata, "Salam kenal, senang bertemu denganmu, Senna,"

Ichigo tak bereaksi sama sekali, ia tetap berwajah datar di tempat. Seperti ada hal yang harus mengikat dirinya dengan Senna. Ichigo memilih untuk tersenyum ramah kembali pada Senna.

"Baiklah, apakah hari ini kau akan pulang, Senna?" tanya Kaien pada gadis yang nampak ceria tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah Ichigo sudah menjemputku? Benarkan, Ichigo?" tanya Senna dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ichigo hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan kemudian mengalihkan pandang ke arah Rukia. Rukia hanya diam di tempat kemudian menyahut salah satu lengan Kaien dan menariknya.

Memaksa calon suaminya untuk segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ichigo yang melihatnya hanya berpandangan datar dan kembali menatap Senna.

"Ayo, kita pulang…" kata Ichigo lirih.

***(****n_n)***

Masih diselimuti keheningan panjang. Rukia masih saja memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ia masih belum percaya sang senja telah memiliki calon pendamping hidup.

Kaien yang merasakan aura kegelisahan pada diri Rukia memilih untuk ambil bicara, "Kau tahu? Gadis itu adalah alasan Ichigo,"

Mendengar nama Ichigo disebut, Rukia langsung menolehkan pandang ke arah Kaien. Raut wajah heran mulai tercermin pada paras manisnya. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut sekarang.

"Senna… dia sangat menyukai Ichigo melebihi apa pun, meskipun tak seharusnya Senna menyukai Ichigo, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan keegoisannya itu," lanjut Kaien dengan nada datar dan terus menatap ke arah depan.

Setiap gerak dari bibir Kaien tak lepas dari sorot iris _indigo _tersebut. Beribu pertanyaan kini bersarang di otaknya, Senna menyukai Ichigo? Perasaan egois? Rukia mulai dibuat bingung sekarang.

Mungkinkah Ichigo tak mencintai gadis itu? Dan Senna bertepuk sebelah tangan? Rukia rasa tidak, terbukti dari sifat Ichigo yang baru saja dilihatnya… penuh cinta.

"Apa maksudmu, Kaien? Aku tidak mengerti," kata Rukia dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

Kaien menatap Rukia sekilas, iris _aquamarine _tersebut terlihat sedih sekarang, "Senna mencoba bunuh diri saat perasaannya tertolak, bahkan seluruh Anggota Kurosaki menentangnnya. Apa kau tak melihat lilitan perban pada pergelangan tangannya?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak, mengalihkan pandang ke arah depan dan mengangguk sekilas. Kaien menatap Rukia dan mulai ambil bicara kembali.

"Senna memutus nadinya sendiri saat mengurung dirinya di dalam menara, keadaannya sangat kritis saat itu, hampir saja kami terlambat menyelamatkannya," jelas Kaien dengan pandangan menerawang mengingat kembali kejadian masa lalu.

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam, tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan Senna, membenci atau bahkan menganggapnya sebagai saingan, karena mereka sama.

"Senna kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami masa kritis yang panjang. Pantas saja seperti itu kan? Karena sebenarnya dia…" kata Kaien namun terhenti, "Ah, tak seharusnya aku membahas hal itu," lanjut Kaien mengurungkan untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

Karena? Karena apa? Rukia ingin sekali mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat itu. Tapi Rukia pun tahu diri, Kaien tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang, mungkin di lain waktu ia akan tahu sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Saat itu Ichigo syok berat. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan sedikit trauma saat melihat keadaan Senna saat itu. Setiap hari ia selalu menemani Senna… Dan oleh karena itu, ia memilih untuk menjual dirinya dari pada menolak satu gadis pun,"

Rukia terjekejut sesaat, kini ia tahu, kenapa sang senja berbuat hal bodoh semacam itu. Memang benar, mungkinkah sang pangeran akan menjual diri tanpa alasan yang jelas? Yang pasti, Ichigo ingin menebus dosanya.

"Apakah gadis itu… sangat berarti bagi Ichigo?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Kaien tersenyum sekilas, "Tentu saja, Senna sangat berharga bagi Ichigo dan aku sendiri, tapi… mereka tak akan menikah, dan tidak akan pernah,"

***(****n_n)***

**Voorjar Ev**

Sejak kehadiran Senna, Rukia mulai teracuhkan oleh Ichigo. Seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu hal di antara mereka. Rukia yang sudah mengetahui siapa Senna hanya bisa menerima, bahwa kehadiran gadis tersebut memang lebih berarti bagi Ichigo ketimbang dirinya.

Sejak kepulangan dari Voorjar Ex, Senna di tempatkan di kamar mewah yang terletak tepat di samping kamar Rukia di lantai dua. Hanya sapaan berupa senyum hangat, mereka menjalani hidup bagai tersekat oleh muatan yang saling tolak menolak secara tak langsung.

Dalam hati mereka, tentu timbul perasaan sebagai seorang pesaing, meskipun tak begitu ditampakkan, dan pihak manakah yang akan memenangkannya? Terkesan Senna lah orang itu.

"Hei, Ikut aku!" dengan tiba-tiba Senna menarik salah satu tangan Rukia, membawa sang gadis yang sebelumnya duduk terdiam di taman kini terbawa pada sebuah ruangan asing yang sama sekali tak pernah di pijaknya.

"Kau pasti tak pernah kemari! Aku akan menujukkan sesuatu padamu!" kata Senna ceria.

Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dan mencermati apa yang Senna lakukan. Gadis tersebut membuka sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran beton besar yang terkesan berumur sangat tua.

**Wuuussshhh...**

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerjang tubuh kedua gadis tersebut. Rukia mulai melebarkan matanya, pemandangan yang sangat indah menurutnya. Ribuan bunga mawar merah terpampang jelas di depan matanya, sebuah jalan setapak berwarna hitam kelam dan tiga buah Pohon Mapple besar berwarna jingga di bagian tengah taman raksasa tersebut.

"Indah sekali…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum damai.

Senna hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian menarik tangan Rukia untuk mendekat pada salah satu Pohon Mapple besar yang terletak paling kanan.

Begitu sampai di depan pohon itu, Rukia mulai mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia melihat pohon kusam, rapuh dan terkesan menyedihkan. Berbeda dengan dua pohon lainnya.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia kami, dan ini adalah milikku," kata Senna sambil menunjuk pohon yang nampak menyedihkan itu.

"Kenapa berbeda? Terlihat… menyedihkan," kata Rukia sambil menatap nanar pohon tersebut.

Senna tersenyum pahit ke arah Rukia, kemudian mengikuti pandangan Rukia untuk menatap pohon itu. Ia berkata, "Itulah aku, berbeda dengan mereka," kata Senna lirih.

Rukia mengalihkan pandang ke arah Senna sekilas, gadis itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, Rukia pun reflek tersenyum ke arah Senna. Meskipun Rukia sedikit bingung dengan maksud kalimat Senna.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu!" kata Senna dengan nada manis dan kembali menarik tangan Rukia.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, meraih gelang yang di pakainya, sepertinya itu sebuah kunci. Senna berkata, "Bersiaplah!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, seperti mengulang kejadian saat pertama kali Rukia terjebak dalam dunia aneh ini. Tubuh Rukia merasa tersedot pada dimensi ruang yang berbeda. Ia merasakan sesak sejenak dan begitu sadar.

***(****n_n)***

"Di mana ini?" tanya Rukia saat mendapati dirinya berada pada sebuah bangunan kuno bak _castle _bergaya Yunani tersebut.

Ruangan yang tak kosong, bahkan lengkap dengan segala kebutuhan sehari-hari, sempurna dan nampak sangat menakjubkan. Memiliki _interior desigh _yang identik dengan warna merah dan _crimson._

"Lihatlah melalui jendela itu, kau akan tahu dimana kita sekarang," kata Senna dengan senyum tulus.

Dengan langkah ragu Rukia berjalan mendekati salah satu jendela yang dikelilingi dinding batu balok berwarna_ gray _itu. Mata Rukia terbelalak sempurna saat memandang dunia luar.

Saat ini dapat dilihatnya, ia berada di atas langit, tepatnya begitu jauh dari bumi yang biasa dipijaknya. Ini seperti sebuah menara tinggi kerajaan di dunia dongeng. Benar-benar seperti mimpi.

Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat daratan hijau segar dan lautan lepas. Hampir sama dengan pulau terpencil saat ia hidup bersama dengan kakaknya dulu. Hal ini sedikit membuatnya rindu.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu melihat Ichigo sedang belajar keras di ruangan itu," kata Senna yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia. Menunjuk salah satu ruangan pada menara lain yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri menara yang dihuninya sekarang.

"Kami menyebut dunia ini adalah dunia kami, kami bisa menenangkan diri, merenung dan menyendiri disini, termasuk… bunuh diri," kata Senna yang berangsur lirih hingga Rukia tak menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana kita bisa turun dan kembali?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Lihatlah jembatan ganjil itu, kau tak bisa melihat ujungnya kan? Itu adalah jalan masuk ke kamar kami. Tapi tentu saja, kau harus memiliki kuncinya,"

Dilihatnya oleh Rukia, bagian tengah dari menara di depannya terhubung oleh sebuah jembatan panjang yang tak berujung, terkesan aneh dan misterius.

Rukia mulai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sedikit mengerti dengan penjelasan gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa memasuki menara milik Kak Kaien, kau memiliki kuncinya," kata Senna dengan senyum manis.

Melihat wajah Rukia yang terlihat sedikit bingung, Senna menarik salah satu tangan Rukia dan menunjuk cincin yang di kenakan gadis itu, "Kunci Kak Kaien adalah cincin, dan milik Ichigo adalah ka…" kalimat Senna terhenti.

Iris _coral _ miliknya sedikit melebar, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat sesuatu yang melingkar manis di leher Rukia, "Kalung itu? Kau memiliki pasangannya?" tanya Senna yang membuat Rukia semakin tak mengerti.

Rukia mulai berpikir, mungkinkah kalung ini begitu penting? Sampai-sampai Senna terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihatnya. Senna terdiam sejenak kemudian mulai ambil bicara.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," kata Senna sambil tersenyum masam.

"Maksudmu apa, Senna?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Kau memiliki kunci Ichigo," kata Senna sambil menunjuk dan menatap kalung Rukia dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kau Cinderella itu? Pasti kau sangat berarti bagi Ichigo," lanjut Senna yang entah kenapa malah tersenyum tulus ke arah Rukia.

Rukia memilih untuk diam sekarang. Cinderella? Kenapa Senna bisa mengetahui hal itu? Sebenarnya siapa Senna? Kenapa ia tahu segala hal? Rukia mulai berpikir keras sekarang.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar datang, tapi… aku akan tetap mencintai Ichigo dan menikah dengannya," kata Senna sambil memeluk erat Rukia.

Rukia terdiam dalam dekapan Senna, "Maafkan aku." kata Senna lirih dan tanpa disadari oleh Rukia, setitik air mata mengalir membasahi pipi gadis tersebut.

***(****n_n)***

Sore hari telah menjelang. Rukia terdiam sambil menatap ketiga Pohon Maple tersebut. Secara bergantian ia memandang cincin dan kalung miliknya. Ia sedikit mengerti arah dari pembicaraan Senna sehari yang lalu.

Ia ingin memasuki salah satu dari keduanya. Ia menggenggam kalung miliknya dan berdiri tepat pada Pohon Maple jingga kedua yang terletak di bagian tengah dan memiliki warna senja yang begitu dominan.

"Aku ingin..." kata Rukia dari dalam hati memejamkan matanya erat dan berjalan santai mendekatkan diri pada pohon tersebut.

Guguran daun bintang yang terkesan berwarna keemasan itu membawa sosok Rukia menghilang, melewati dimensi waktu yang seolah mencekiknya sekilas. Hingga…

***(****n_n)***

"I—indah sekali…" pekik Rukia saat menyadari dirinya kini berada dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang sebagian besar bernuansa jingga dengan selingan _light salmon, coral _maupun _crimson_. Mendominasi kesukaannya.

Sangat unik dengan pola keemasan di sisi-sisi ruangan. Gorden mewah berwarna emas yang berkilau, tumpukan buku yang terjejer rapi bak perpustakaan umum dan juga meja panjang yang difungsikan khusus sebagai tempat membaca.

"Ternyata dia suka membaca juga," kata Rukia sambil mendekati salah satu rak buku di bagian yang terdekat dari dirinya.

Beberapa saat ia terkhenyuh dengan beberapa buku menarik yang kini berada di tangannya. Ia membaca sambil bersandar pada rak buku besar tersebut, hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang hadir seruang dengannya sekarang.

"Sial! Aku jadi basah kuyup begini," desah seseorang tersebut mendapati seluruh kostum yang ia kenakan seratus persen basah, entah karena apa.

Tanpa ragu seseorang tersebut menarik ke atas kaos _gainsboro_ longgar itu, melepasnya hingga kesan basah dan risih pun mulai berkurang dari tubuhnya.

"Ck! Sial! Aku datang di saat yang tak tepat," pekik seseorang itu lebih keras saat di dapati kesialannya berlipat ganda, ia kedinginan sekarang.

Samar-samar Rukia bisa mendengar suara yang begitu familiar tersebut berdecak kesal. Ia mengintip tempat dimana asal suara tersebut terdengar.

Begitu terkejutnya sang Kuchiki, ia melihat Ichigo yang tengah berbasah tubuh mendesah ringan sambil menatap lesu kaos yang kini tergeletak di lantai, sungguh malang.

Tapi entah kenapa Rukia malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri sekarang. Ia terpaku pada sosok Ichigo saat ini. Rambut jingganya yang basah, sorot matanya yang tajam, tubuh tinggi kokohnya, dada bidang miliknya, bahkan paras tampannya yang sangat menggoda.

"Ke—kenapa dia tampak begitu sempurna? Ah! Ini keterlaluan!" jerit Rukia di dalam hati.

"Ck! Tidak ada waktu untuk kembali. Paling-paling tengah malam nanti badai sudah reda, dasar dunia yang merepotkan!" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah jejeran rak buku.

Rukia yang terkejut melihat sosok Ichigo yang mendekat dengan reflek menjatuhkan buku berukuran sedang yang di bawanya.

**Brug!**

Suara gaduh yang terdengar sekilas telah berhasil membuat salah satu alis Ichigo terangkat dan menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu tengah berpikir, bukankah ia selalu sendiri di menara ini?

Rukia mematung sekilas dan melihat ke arah Ichigo yang kini kembali menuju ke arahnya, membuat Rukia tersadar dan kembali menatap Ichigo panik.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Ichigo ragu karena ia tahu, tak mungkin satu orang pun bisa memasuki rungannya ini.

Rukia membungkam mulutnya dan menekan dadanya saat dirasa debaran jantung begitu membludak seakan dapat di dengar hingga radius 500 meter.

Kini Rukia mengendap-endap menjauhi tempatnya dan bersembunyi pada salah satu sisi rak buku, tepatnya di ujung ruangan yang lumayan sempit dan menurutnya Ichigo takkan menemukannya di situ.

Tak terdengar suara apa pun lagi, derap langkah mendekat atau pun deru napas lain. Bahkan Ichigo telah menghilang dari pandangan Rukia. Rukia mengela napas sejenak, merasa bahwa dirinya telah aman sekarang, sampai…

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia.

Tubuh Rukia seakan membeku di tempat, ia tak membalik badan, hanya terdiam dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia takut dan malu sekarang. Gadis itu tertangkap basah menyelinap memasuki ruangan pribadi sang pangeran, sungguh bodohnya.

Ichigo tersenyum sekilas menyadari aura ketegangan pada diri sang gadis. Dengan santainya Ichigo meraih pinggang Rukia dan membelitkan lengan kokohnya. Kemudian berkata,

"Tak perlu setakut itu… kau boleh kemari semaumu, Cinderella…" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis.

Ichigo merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa saat dirinya berhasil memeluk erat gadis di depannya tersebut. Tak ingin melepasnya sedikit pun, bahkan kediaman Rukia membuat dirinya yakin sang gadis tak menolaknya.

Dilain pihak Rukia bisa merasakan, tubuh miliknya tenggelam sempurna dalam pelukan hangat dada bidang milik Ichigo. Menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan dada lebar tersebut membuat detak jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

"Ternyata kau tertarik padaku ya? Tak ku sangka, kau berani mendatangiku seperti ini…" kata Ichigo datar sambil melepas pelukannya. "… atau jangan-jangan… kau ingin menjawab tawaranku waktu itu?"

Nampak Rukia sangat terkejut dengan akhir kalimat yang terucap dari bibir lelaki tersebut. Tawaran untuk membeli itu kembali diingatkan oleh Pangeran Senja. Sungguh, Rukia tak berpikir seperti itu.

"A—aku harus pergi, maaf sudah mengganggumu," kata Rukia sambil berbalik dan menundukkan kepala, memberi salam sekilas pada Ichigo dan dengan cepat pula beranjak dari tempatnya.

Namun tentu saja Ichigo takkan membiarkan gadisnya pergi begitu saja. Dengan sigap pula Ichigo meraih salah satu lengan Rukia, menariknya kuat hingga tubuh Rukia bertabrakan langsung dengan tubuh Ichigo.

"Bi—biarkan aku pergi, _Jeruk_! Emph…" pekik Rukia kasar namun tentu saja tak disengaja olehnya.

Selalu saja, pernahkah Rukia menyebut Ichigo dengan sebutan namanya di saat mendebarkan seperti ini? Ia selalu salah mengucap dan itu di luar kendalinya, ia terlalu gugup atau mungkin sifat aslinya mulai nampak.

Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan makian Rukia, tapi ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia ke arah salah satu bahu kokohnya. Membawa sang gadis secara paksa.

_Dress_ _maroon _yang dikenakan Rukia sedikit terkesingkap oleh lengan Ichigo yang kini menahan tubuh Rukia di bahunya. Ichigo yang tak menyadari hanya memasang wajah datar ke arah depan.

Lain halnya dengan Rukia. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mendidih, ia merasa sangat malu dan tak bisa berbuat apa pun.

"Rupanya kau liar juga, _Midget_!" kata Ichigo dengan senyum manisnya, merangkul erat paha Rukia agar sang gadis tak terjatuh darinya.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Rukia. Digendong sang pangeran tampan adalah salah satu keberuntungan baginya. Kedua tangannya ia tahan untuk tidak memukul punggung lebar itu. Ia memilih untuk menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau harus menemaniku malam ini… hanya kita berdua…" kata Ichigo sambil memasang cengiran jail di bibirnya.

"Mungkinkah… Ah! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Ruka yang hanya mampu dikatakannya dalam hati.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Disini tahap pengenalan untuk Senna, jadi terkesan full Senna. Hahaha... jadi IchiRuki nya dikit ajah.

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	6. Chapter 6

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

**D**isclaimer : **T**aito **K**ubo

**W**arning : **O**OC, **A**U, **T**ypo(s)

**P**airing : **I**chi**R**uki

**R**ate :** T**een (+)

* * *

**T**rim'z**B**uat

* * *

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Wi3nter**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**

**Kianhe Tsuji**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Minami Tsubaki**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Reina Rukii**

**Kurosaki Kuchiki**

**ArizaKurosaki**

**Secret Ars**

**Jee-eguene**

**Mieya Chappyberry**

**Ai Sekai**

**Ojou-chan**

**Tsuki-kurosaki**

**Shinichirou-Aoi**

**HISAGIsoul**

**Strawberry Midget**

**Cece Kurosaki**

* * *

**Kilasan Chapter sebelumnya**

* * *

Sungguh kejadian yang sangat aneh, Rukia terdampar di negeri aneh dan terikat oleh dua benda yang mengharuskan ia menjadi tunangan sekaligus _Cinderella_ untuk dua orang pangeran kembar dengan sifat yang jauh berbeda.

Pangeran bijak dan berkarisma serta seorang pangeran tampan, sempurna dan menjual dirinya? Ya, Pangeran penjual diri yang menyebut Rukia sebagai _Cinderella_ miliknya. Kenapa bisa?

* * *

**LIFE IS LIKE A CINDERELLA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter ****6**

* * *

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Rukia. Digendong di pundak sang pangeran tampan adalah salah satu keberuntungan baginya. Kedua tangannya ia tahan untuk tidak memukul punggung lebar itu. Ia memilih untuk menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau harus menemaniku malam ini… hanya kita berdua," kata Ichigo sambil memasang cengiran jail di bibirnya.

"Mungkinkah… Ah! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Ruka yang hanya mampu dikatakannya dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

Dan sekarang, Rukia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya. Entah apa yang telah merasukinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seorang Rukia Kuchiki dengan beraninya memasuki daerah pribadi sang pangeran. Sungguh bodoh.

Dengan lengan Ichigo yang masih memeluk erat paha Rukia, gadis itu masih juga terdiam dalam posisi berada di atas salah satu pundak Ichigo, menunggu hal apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Mungkinkah Ichigo akan melakukan…

"Kau gugup?" kata Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pegangan lengannya pada gadis yang kini berada di atas bahu kokohnya.

Tentu saja, Rukia sama sekali tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu. Ia tengah sibuk dengan semua bayangan yang kini memenuhi seluruh sel otaknya. Membuat indra pendengarannya sedikit terganggu.

Mengetahui tak ada respon yang berarti pada Rukia, Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum datar. Tersenyum? Sungguh manis sekali. Andai saja Rukia bisa melihatnya, sudah pasti detakan jantung itu akan membuatnya jatuh lemas di atas lantai sekarang.

"Ba—bagaimana ini? Aku belum ingin membelinya. Kenapa dia memaksa untuk dibeli sih?" gumam Rukia di dalam hati.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sampai di depan sebuah meja baca panjang di salah satu sisi ruangan, tepatnya hanya berjarak tiga meter saja dari pintu menuju kamar tidur miliknya.

Tentu saja pikiran Ichigo tak sepicik itu, mana mungkin ia akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu pada Rukia. Tapi seandainya Rukia berani membelinya pun, Ichigo akan benar-benar melakukannya, karena Ichigo yakin bahwa Rukia adalah _Cinderella_ miliknya.

Ichigo mengambil posisi tepat di sisi lebar dari meja berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Meletakkan Rukia tepat di atas meja dengan hati-hati.

Sedangkan Rukia, pikirannya jauh melayang pada ranjang dan ranjang, hingga ia berkata, "Kenapa ranjang ini keras sekali? Aneh," bisik Rukia sangat pelan, namun tentu saja masih bisa didengar baik oleh Ichigo.

Ichigo membiarkan tubuh Rukia terduduk di atas meja dengan dirinya mengurung Rukia dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan tepat di sisi kanan dan kiri dari tubuh gadis itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar pada paras manis di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ke sana? Kau ingin bersenang-senang denganku? Baiklah," kata Ichigo sambil mengamati baik-baik wajah Rukia yang masih juga menutup kedua mata.

Seketika itu juga Rukia langsung membuka kedua matanya, sangat lebar begitu diketahuinya bahwa jarak antara dirinya dengan sang pangeran begitu dekat. Dan juga Ichigo tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam… hn? Bukankah kau ke sini untuk itu? Membeliku? Menyetujui penawaranku waktu itu?" kata Ichigo sambil menyeriangai tajam mendapati Rukia tak berkutik sama sekali.

Rukia hanya bisa menghindar dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kedua tangannya menahan bahu Ichigo untuk tidak semakin mendekat.

Kedua mata Ichigo memandang lurus ke arah kedua iris _indigo _Rukia, membuat detak jantung gadis itu semakin tak terkendali sekarang. Dan mungkin saja Ichigo benar-benar bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau berdebar?" tanya Ichigo sambil menuntun sebelah tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia.

"Asal kau tahu, aku juga berdebar sekarang," lanjut Ichigo meletakkan tangan Rukia tepat di atas dada kirinya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Kita sama," terang Ichigo saat Rukia tak merespon perkataannya.

Wajah Rukia kontan langsung memerah. Dengan cepat Rukia mendorong kedua bahu Ichigo untuk menjauh darinya. Ichigo mundur selangkah saja dari posisi awalnya, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menatap Rukia.

Rukia menatap Ichigo sekilas kemudian membuang muka ke arah samping. Gadis itu berkata, "Aku harus pergi. Maaf karena sudah memasuki ruanganmu,"

Dengan gerak cepat Rukia segera turun dari meja dan sedikit berlari menuju ke arah satu-satunya pintu di dalam ruangan tersebut. Kemudian Rukia memutar kenop pintu yang terlihat usang di hadapannya.

Maklum saja, karena ini adalah sebuah menara yang bisa dikatakan berumur sangat tua, tak khayal Rukia mulai bingung untuk sekedar menemukan cara agar pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Aku tak bisa membukanya. Sulit sekali. Dan juga tanganku bergetar. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" kata Rukia dengan volume suara rendah.

Sebelah tangan kanannya kini sibuk memutar-mutar kenop pintu sedangkan tangan kirinya kini mulai menggedor-gedor pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut, ia nampak panik.

"Bu—buka! Buka! Biarkan aku keluar!" teriak Rukia seolah pintu tersebut bisa mengerti bahasa yang diucapkannya.

Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala di tempat kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah Rukia.

"Tak perlu sepanik itu… Aku tidak berbahaya kok_,_" kata Ichigo saat ia berada tepat di belakang Rukia.

Ichigo mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Rukia yang mencengkram kuat kenop pintu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, kini menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia untuk tidak menggedor-gedor pintu secara liar, menghentikan geraknya.

Karena tangan kokoh itulah gerak Rukia menjadi terhenti seketika. Ichigo merapatkan tubuhnya dan merendahkan sedikit kepalanya, mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Rukia.

"Kau takut? Kau takut orang-orang tahu tentang ini? Atau… Kaien? Kau takut dia mengetahuinya?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi dengan nada yang terasa dingin dan angkuh.

Rukia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ini benar-benar membuatnya bisu dan tak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan dirinya sekarang hanya bisa berdiri seperti patung yang tak memiliki nyawa sama sekali.

"Asal kau tahu, disini kita bisa melakukan apa saja. Takkan ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya selain kita berdua, kau mengerti maksudku kan? Di sini tempat rahasia kita," kata Ichigo dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit lembut dan berbisik.

Rukia baru saja menyadari, bahwa ia berstatus tunangan Kaien saat ini. Seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi, mana mungkin ia menjalin hubungan dengan calon adik iparnya sendiri? Ini harus segera dihentikan.

"Lepaskan aku Ichigo! Kau benar, aku tunangan Kaien, jadi… menjauhlah dariku! Sekarang!" kini nada bicara Rukia sedikit berubah menjadi tinggi.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat sekilas salah satu alisnya. Ia heran, kenapa Rukia bisa berubah secepat itu? Tapi kali ini Ichigo melepaskan Rukia namun tak merubah posisi berdirinya.

Rukia membalik tubuhnya dan kini berdiri tepat di depan dada Ichigo. Ia mengangkat dagunya sedikit lebih tinggi dan mulai menatap Ichigo tajam.

"Berhenti menggodaku! Kau tak malu dengan tingkah lakumu, Pangeran? Aku calon kakak iparmu, mengerti?" kata Rukia dengan mata tajam dan nada tegas.

Ichigo terkejut sekilas, matanya melebar mendengar rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Benar-benar tak terduga. Secara tak langsung Rukia telah menolaknya. Atau menegurnya? Atau bahkan melarangnya?

"Cih, kau tak suka aku melakukan ini?" kata Ichigo dingin berbalik menanyai gadis yang mengaku sebagai calon kakak iparnya itu.

Rukia membungam. Tak suka? Tentu saja Rukia suka, bahkan sangat suka. Tapi tentu saja karena sebuah status yang disandangnya, ia tak boleh mengatakan itu. Tapi… ia harus mengatakan apa? Berbohong?

Rukia tak yakin bila ia harus berbohong sekarang. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, tentu saja sedikit kebohongan akan tampak oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia takkan mengatakan apa pun. Toh takkan mengapa meskipun ia tak menjawab.

Rukia hanya bisa membuang wajahnya dan tak berani menatap Ichigo. Ichigo menyentuh kedua bahu Rukia dan sedikit menekan sekaligus mencengkramnya, Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mengerti? Kau takkan pernah bisa memahami, bagaimana rasanya dalam posisi seperti ini! Menyusahkan! Sial!" teriak Ichigo dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan sangat tinggi bahkan berteriak.

Ichigo menjauh dari Rukia dan mengambil posisi duduk pada salah satu kursi yang tertata rapi mengelilingi meja baca berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Ichigo memukul keras meja di hadapannya, sebagai pelampiasan diri bahwa dirinya memang sudah kalah.

"SIAL!" teriak Ichigo yang sungguh membuat Rukia terjingkat sekilas di tempat.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya erat, menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Rukia yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi merasa bersalah sendiri. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mendekat sekarang.

"I—Ichigo… aku…" kata Rukia namun sangat lirih saat ia sampai di samping Ichigo.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat meraih salah satu bahu Ichigo, tapi dengan segera ditampiknya tangan itu dari tubuhnya. Ichigo menolak Rukia. Lelaki itu marah.

"Berhenti mengasihaniku! Enyahlah!" kata Ichigo tanpa memandang ke arah Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum datar dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke bangku yang saling berhadaan dengan Ichigo. Mengambil duduk tepat di depannya dan memandang ke arah Ichigo yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Seandainya kau yang pertama kali terikat denganku… pasti ini semua takkan pernah terjadi…" kata Rukia sambil menatap kedua tangannya sendiri yang saling bergandengan erat di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kau telah terikat denganku lebih dulu dari pada dia!" kata Ichigo dengan teriakan keras.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Kalung itu! Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk menemui Kaien, tapi untuk menemuiku!" jelas Ichigo dengan nada tinggi namun masih tetap tak berani memandang ke arah Rukia.

Rukia memasang wajah terkejut sekarang. Ia baru mengingatnya, tentu saja kalung yang dipakainya itulah yang terlebih dahulu dimilikinya sebelum cincin di jari manisnya. Satu-satunya harta peninggalan Kakaknya, Hisana. Berarti…

"Maafkan ak…" kata-kata Rukia terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa Ichigo telah memandang ke arahnya dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Hati Rukia terasa sakit dan terhenyuh melihat setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Ichigo. Rukia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Kenapa bisa ia membuat seorang pangeran menangis?

"Ibuku sudah mengatakannya, suatu saat nanti kau pasti datang dan akan menjadi pendamping hidupku, bukan dia! Bukan dia yang seharusnya memilikimu!" kata Ichigo dengan sentakan kuat yang mampu membuat Rukia bergidik.

Dengan cepat Ichigo membuang wajahnya. Melangkah lesu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ke kamarnya. Lelaki itu nampak murung sekarang, ia kecewa.

***(n_n)***

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo memasuki kamar pangeran tampan tersebut. Dilihatnya Ichigo tengah terduduk di tepi ranjang dengan mengamati kedua kakinya begitu saja. Rukia mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Ichigo, menurunkan dagunya untuk melihat pria berambut jingga tersebut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bodoh sekali karena tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Kau boleh membenciku bila itu maumu. Maafkan a—" kata-kata Rukia terhenti saat Ichigo menarik paksa gadis tersebut hingga terduduk tepat di atas pangkuan Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo yang tertunduk sekarang mulai terangkat. Melihat sayu wajah gadis yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Wajah mereka sejajar karena sang gadis berada dalam pangkuannya.

Ruangan yang begitu gelap dan sunyi. Sepasang mata tajam berwarna _sandy brown _itu menerawang jauh ke dalam iris _indigo _di hadapannya. Kedua tangan sang pangeran memeluk renggang pinggang gadis tersebut, membawanya semakin mendekat.

Dengan gerak reflek, kedua tangan Rukia menahan dada Ichigo agar tak bersentuhan dengannya. Membayangkannya saja tak pernah, apalagi benar-benar terjadi, membuat Rukia hilang akal saja.

"I—Ichigo…" kata Rukia lirih memandang takut pada kedua iris di depannya.

Tidak ada senyum yang terpancar pada bibir sang pangeran. Yang ada hanya tatapan serius dan jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Mengingat itu, Rukia memilih untuk diam sekarang.

"Pilihlah aku…" kata Ichigo singkat.

Rukia masih membisu. Merasa bingung harus menjawab apa pada lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini. Munkingkah ia harus jujur terhadap perasaannya?

"Ibuku berkata, aku harus melindungimu, kau adalah _Cinderella _untukku. Aku mohon… hanya kau yang kumiliki sekarang," kata Ichigo dengan nada memelas.

Melihat tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Rukia, Ichigo menjadi sangat kecewa. Hatinya hancur dan membuat tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

Pelukan di pinggang Rukia telah terlepas. Kepala miliknya jatuh tersandar di bahu Rukia. Sedangkan gadis itu seperti patung tak bernyawa. Ia syok atas perlakuan Ichigo.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal... Aku sangat kesepian. Tidak ada yang menyayangiku. Ibu berkata kau adalah pendamping hidupku. Tapi kau tidak mau menerim…" kata Ichigo lesu namun terpotong saat Ichigo merasakan sesuatu merangkul punggungnya.

Rukia memeluk ringan lelaki tersebut dan berkata, "Kaulah orang pertama yang aku temui di dunia aneh ini, tepatnya De Vialidad Inverval. Dan sejak saat itu, aku selalu memikirkanmu," terang Rukia.

Dengan cepat Ichigo bangun dari pundak Rukia menatap kedua iris gadis tersebut. Ia tak percaya, ternyata dari awal mereka sudah saling terikat. Dan tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi, mereka saling…

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Rukia menatap jauh ke dalam mata Ichigo.

Sungguh senangnya, ternyata sang _Cinderella_ memilih dirinya sebagai pangeran. Ichigo mengusap pipi Rukia. Tersenyum lembut pada gadisnya.

Ichigo semakin mendekat dan berkata, "Kau memilihku?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara lirih tepat di depan bibir Rukia.

Dan saat Rukia berkata, "Ya…" bibir mereka saling bersentuhan karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat.

Ichigo tersenyum puas dan mulai memejamkan mata. Seakan tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi, Rukia mengikuti aksi Ichigo untuk menutup matanya.

Dalam kegelapan itu dan dalam kesunyian itu. Ciuman hangat telah tercipta oleh emosi dari sang _Cinderella _dan pangeran pilihannya. Emosi kebahagiaan mereka kini terlihat jelas dengan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Dan mereka tak merasakan apa pun kecuali hangat dan indah.

***(n_n)***

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap ke arah gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.

Sebelah lengannya terasa sedikit sakit kerena dijadikan bantalan begitu saja oleh Rukia, namun dengan perlahan ia menariknya tanpa harus membangunkan gadis itu.

Tapi, tentu saja tak terjadi apa pun diantara mereka. Hanya ciuman hangat dan…

"Ah! Sudahlah…" kata Ichigo mengingat kembali apa-apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena tidak tega membangunkan _Cinderella _miliknya, dengan hati-hati Ichigo menggendong tubuh ringan itu hingga sejajar dengan dadanya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia angkat dari ranjang.

Ichigo terus berjalan dengan Rukia yang masih berada dalam gendongannya dengan keadaan tertidur pulas. Ia menuju ke arah sebuah cermin besar yang terlihat sangat kuno dan misterius di ujung ruangan.

Terus saja, ia berjalan hingga menembus cermin tersebut. Sosok Rukia dan Ichigo menghilang, menyisakan ruangan menara yang kembali sepi dan hening.

***(n_n)***

Pagi menjelang, gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki dengan malasnya kini mulai membuka kedua mata. Mengambil posisi duduk bersandar di atas kasur. Kedua matanya masih menatap enggan sekitar. Begitu semua terlihat jelas.

"Ini… kamarku?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejenak ia berpikir keras untuk mengingat-ingat, ia merasa ganjal berada di kamarnya sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya merona hebat. Ia mengingatnya, ia mengingat dimana dirinya tidur seranjang dengan pangeran Ichigo dan melakukan sesuatu di malam itu.

"Mungkinkah… ah! Pasti hanya mimpi!" kata Rukia mantap sambil tersenyum sekilas tepatnya dipaksakan.

Namun sangat terlihat dari sinar matanya, ia sedikit merasa kecewa saat ia berusaha meyakini bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi mungkinkah Rukia bisa menyadarinya? Bahwa itu semua adalah kenyataan. Karena sesungguhnya itu semua memang nyata adanya.

"Aku bermimpi mengunjungi menaranya, dan kami… berciuman… lalu… ti-ti-ti…" kata Rukia sedikit ragu-ragu.

Kedua mata Rukia melotot lebar. Dengan cepat dirabanya seluruh tubuh miliknya. Mengecek segala properti miliknya.

"Ti—tidak mungkin! Aku tidur dengan Pangeran Ichigo!" teriak Rukia kesetanan.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh bibirnya perlahan dan sedikit menekannya. Ciuman yang terasa begitu hangat. Padahal ia merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah mimpi. Rasanya terlalu nyata bila dikatakan seperti itu.

"Jika itu nyata… mana mungkin aku ada disini? Benar! Benar! Itu semua hanya mimpi. Hehehe…" kata Rukia mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, ia ketakutan.

Namun karena perasaannya begitu tak tenang, dengan segera ia bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan dan tak menyadari keadaannya saat ini, Rukia bergegas menuju ke kamar Ichigo.

"Aku akan menemukan jawabannya di sana!" pikir Rukia bergegas menuju kamar sang pangeran.

***(n_n)***

Lelaki itu, Ichigo Kurosaki saat ini tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arah lemari pakaiannya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru selesai mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka lemarinya sekilas kemudian menatap kosong ke arah dalam.

Diingat-ingatnya lagi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di malam itu. Saat dimana ia bersama dengan gadis yang sangat dicintainya, namun sekaligus gadis yang tak bisa didapatkannya secara utuh, Rukia Kuchiki.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya semalam. Malam itu mereka lewati berdua di atas ranjang Ichigo, sedikit ekstrim menurutnya, tapi tentu saja tidak membahayakan. Mereka berdua belum melakukannya.

"Hahaha…" tawa Ichigo lantang mengingat semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi dirinya, sangat indah.

Ichigo masih saja berkutat dengan ingatannya hingga tak menyadari seorang gadis tengah membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan kemudian memasuki kamarnya begitu saja.

Wajahnya sedikit merona melihat Ichigo yang tengah bertelanjang punggung dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk putih polos melingkar di pingggulnya. Gadis tersebut meneguk ludahnya sekilas dan kembali melangkah.

Saat dirinya berada tiga meter saja dari Ichigo, ia mencoba untuk membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada lelaki itu.

"I—Ichigo… ini aku, Senna. Semalam… kau…" kata Senna terkesan malu-malu sekaligus gelisah.

Ichigo nampak terkejut, malah sangat terkejut. Ia melirik ke arah belakang sekilas. Ternyata benar, Senna berada di sana, menundukkan wajahnya menatap lantai. Ichigo kembali menatap ke arah depan, menganggap tak terjadi apa pun dan bersikap biasa.

"Oh, kau, Senna! Hei, jangan melihat kemari! Aku belum memakai apa pun," kata Ichigo dengan nada ceria seperti biasa.

Senna diam sejanak kemudian melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat tertahan, ia tak mempedulikan Ichigo.

"Semalam… aku melihatmu keluar dari kamar Rukia. Tengah malam itu… apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Senna dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dipaksakan.

**Deg!**

Ichigo tersentak sekaligus berdebar, Senna melihatnya malam itu dan hal tersebut adalah kesalahan besar bagi Ichigo. Ichigo menghela napasnya sekilas. Menatap ke arah bawah tanpa tenaga, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Saat itu aku… maksudku Rukia… ah! tidak, sebenarnya…" kata Ichigo dengan nada tak yakin.

"Kau menyukai gadis itu? Kenapa? Padahal aku juga menyukaimu!" nada bicara Senna mulai meninggi, ia menatap geram ke arah Ichigo, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang.

Sekali lagi Ichigo menghela napas beratnya, berbalik badan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Senna. Senna masih bersikukuh dengan sakit hatinya dan tak mau menatap Ichigo.

"Maafkan aku, Senna… aku juga menyayangimu," kata Ichigo lembut saat berada tepat di depan Senna.

Senna mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak, "Kau bohong! Kau bilang kau akan selalu bersamaku! Kau bohong Ichigo! Kau jahat!" teriak Senna sambil mendorong dada Ichigo menjauh.

Ichigo diam sejanak, ia merasa sangat sakit melihat Senna menangis di hadapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali mendekat sekarang. Ia takut menimbulkan rasa kecewa pada gadis ini dan membuatnya ingin bunuh diri lagi.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk bahu Senna. Memeluknya ringan dan mengelus rambut Senna dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku juga menyayangimu, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah…" kata Ichigo dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Kedua tangan gadis tersebut memeluk pinggang Ichigo sekarang. Ichigo hanya diam dan menatap ke arah depan tepatnya pintu masuk. Senna hanya bisa sesenggukan di dalam dekapan renggang Ichigo.

**Deg!**

Dan sungguh terkejutnya sang pangeran, dilihatnya kini seorang gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu memenuhi otaknya tengah berdiri mematung tak jauh dari sisi pintu yang manampakkan sedikit celah untuk melihat ke dalam kamar Ichigo.

Meskipun dari jarak yang tak dekat, namun sungguh, adegan semesra itu benar-benar terpantul jelas di kedua mata Rukia.

Pandangan gadis itu tertuju lurus menatap Ichigo yang tengah memeluk Senna. Nampak wajah sang gadis sedikit kecewa. Namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum pada Ichigo dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, mengucapkan salam atau bisa juga permisi.

Gadis itu berbalik dan meninggalkan posisi berdirinya dengan langkah yang terkesan sangat biasa. Ichigo tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Senna. Ia bergumam, "Ru…"

Namun saat ia ingin beranjak pergi, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ichigo…" kata Senna sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ichigo.

Gerakannya terhenti, pikirannya jauh melayang pada gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Ia merasa bingung, bimbang dan tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

Di satu sisi akan terjadi kesalahpahaman, di sisi lain ia tak bisa meninggalkan posisinya sekarang. Ichigo memilih diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Dan benar saja, hanya satu hal yang kini diyakini oleh Rukia. Ichigo bukanlah tidur bersama dirinya, itu adalah benar-benar mimpi. Yang sesungguhnya terjadi Senna lah yang tidur bersama lelaki itu.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu jawabanya. Dasar lelaki penjual diri!"

**T`B`C`**

* * *

**Maaf, sempet hiatus lama. Masih inget sama aku kan? **Ruki Yagami**. Ehehehe... enjoy my story, Cin!**

**Mau promosi nih, Baca Fic aku yang judulnya** Legenda Kutukan Cinta** & **Sleeping Beauty Boy** ya~**

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"**

* * *

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	7. Chapter 7

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~Ruki**~ desu

* * *

Disclaimer : **Taito**** Kubo**

Warning : **OOC,**** AU,**** Typo(s)**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate :**Tee****n****  
**

* * *

**Trim'z Buat**

* * *

Valyruie, Yuuka Aoi, Cherild, The Devil Healer, vita XI C Tari, IchiRuki all the Time, Zanpaku-nee, blackcurrent626, Kurosaki Na Na Na, Haza ShiRaifu, Taviabeta-Primavera, Yanz Namiyukimi-chan, Hoshikawa MeY dan para readers lainnya.

* * *

**LIFE IS LIKE A CINDERELLA**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Dengan wajah monotonnya, saat ini Rukia tengah terduduk lemas di atas sebuah bangku berukuran sedang di sisi kanan _Voorjar__ Ex_. Bayangan akan Ichigo dengan penampilan seperti itu, memeluk Senna, dan di kamar pribadinya—membuat pikiran kotor benar-benar merasuki otaknya.

"Dasar! Lelaki penjual diri!" geram Rukia dalam hati untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap luasan langit biru yang terpampang jelas memantul melewati sepasang iris _indigo_nya. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Tepatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal, kalau semua itu hanya mimpi. Kenapa aku harus mengalami mimpi seburuk itu? Sungguh sial sekali, ha… ha… ha…" kata Rukia sambil tertawa ringan.

Kejadian yang sebelum ini dianggapnya nyata dan sangat indah, kini benar-benar dikukuhkannya sebagai mimpi yang benar-benar buruk. Diyakininya mimpi karena ia berspekulasi bahwa Senna lah yang telah menghabiskan malam itu bersama dengan Ichigo dan bukanlah dirinya.

"Menyebalkan…" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Mimpi buruk? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" kata seseorang tepat di belakang Rukia.

Dengan cepat Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Dapat dilihatnya, cerminan dari seseorang yang sedari tadi berkutat dalam otaknya. Seseorang yang serupa namun berbeda.

"Kaien?" kata Rukia melihat sosok lelaki tinggi berambut hitam tengah berdiri santai tepat di belakang bangku yang didudukinya.

Kaien tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil duduk tepat di samping Rukia. Sedikit memijat bahunya sendiri. Dan sesekali menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melemaskan tulang lehernya, terlihat sangat letih.

"Lelah sekali, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu sibuk. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu," kata Kaien sambil menatap ke arah Rukia—tunangan resminya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum kemudian melihat ke arah depan. Memandangi ratusan bunga tulip yang tertanam baik seluas taman _Voorjar__ Ex_ membentang.

Jika orang awam yang melihatnya, tentu saja, pikiran serunyam apa pun akan tergantikan impas oleh pemandangan yang kini terpampang jelas di depan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Tapi sayang sekali, hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi gadis Kuchiki satu ini.

"Aku merasa sangat bosan dan jenuh. Bisakah kau membawaku ke suatu tempat? Atau berlibur? Aku sesak berada di sini," kata Rukia tanpa menatap Kaien.

Kaien menangkap sedikit kekecewaan pada wajah calon istrinya tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah sendiri karena tidak bisa menemani sang calon istri setiap harinya karena urusan kerajaan membuatnya harus selalu meninggalkan _Voorjar __Ex_. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus menebus itu semua.

"Baiklah, kita akan berlibur besok, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang menyenangkan, kau setuju?" kata Kaien dengan nada yang amat bersemangat.

"Terima kasih," jawab Rukia datar dan ditanggapi senyum oleh Kaien.

"Kira-kira... tempat yang menyenangkan bagimu itu yang seperi apa?" tanya Kaien sambil menatap wajah Rukia dalam-dalam.

Rukia menoleh pada Kaien dan baru saja bibirnya bergerak, sebuah suara berhasil mendahuluinya untuk bersuara.

"Aku tahu tempatnya!" kata seorang gadis yang secara tiba-tiba berdiri ceria di belakang Kaien dan sedikit menepuk bahu Kaien. Kaien terkejut dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, kau, Senna!" kata Kaien dengan senyum tipis.

Rukia yang mendengar nama itu disebutkan hanya bisa menghela napas beratnya. Ia masih merasakan keganjalan pada gadis itu. Meskipun gadis itu tak pernah berbuat jahat padanya, malah sangat ramah padanya. Namun tetap saja, ia mendapat perhatian khusus dari Ichigo.

"Kita akan pergi ke kota musim dingin. Berkemah, bermain dan berlibur sepuasnya seperti dua tahun yang lalu, bagaimana?" kata Senna dengan nada yang nampak sangat antusias.

"Musim dingin? Kau bisa membuat Rukia sakit, Senna…" kata Kaien dengan segera.

Senna hanya bisa mencibir, "Baiklah, Pangeran. Bukankah Putri yang harus menjawabnya? Dan Bukankah Putri yang menginginkan untuk berlibur?" kata Senna dengan nada sindiran.

Kaien hanya menatap dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia yang masih terdiam sedari tadi, "Aku…" kata Rukia namun terputus cepat saat didengarnya suara seorang pria yang sedari tadi membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

"Aku yakin, kau pasti menyukainya," kata seseorang yang kini bersandar pada sebuah pohon tepat di samping bangku yang sedari tadi menjadi sandaran Rukia beserta calon suaminya—Kaien.

Seorang lelaki yang memiliki rupa datar dan angkuh sekaligus. Wajahnya yang selalu nampak kaku dengan kerutan kekal di dahinya, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia menatap ke arah lelaki itu, sang pangeran satu inilah yang selalu dapat merenggut perhatiannya. Tapi mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu membuatnya sedikit sakit hati. Rukia memilih untuk bungkam kali ini.

"Percayalah padaku, Rukia. Ini akan menyenangkan, benarkan Ichigo?" kata Senna dengan nada meyakinkan.

Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kaien masih saja menunggu respon Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia sama sekali tak nampak bersemangat.

Rukia hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian berbisik, "Menyenangkan? Semoga saja…"

Kaien hanya tersenyum mendengar spekulasi itu, tentu saja hanya dia yang mendengarnya karena Rukia mengucapkannya dengan nada yang amat rendah. Kaien mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk merangkul bahu Rukia. Membawa gadis tersebut mendekat padanya. Rukia yang merasa lelah kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kaien, membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Tenang saja, akan kubuat kau kembali tersenyum," kata Kaien dengan nada yang amat lembut.

Rukia sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, ia memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Kaien. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Kaien pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala Rukia, mencoba memberikan posisi terbaik bagi keduanya.

Senna yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan jari telunjuk tangannya. Kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Di sisi lain Ichigo memandang tajam ke arah saudara kembarnya tersebut. Suasana hatinya berubah menjadi sedikit kacau sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mengikuti langkah Senna yang kini sejajar dengan dirinya.

"Ichigo, kita akan ikut bersama mereka kan?" kata Senna menggait salah satu lengan Ichigo untuk dipeluknya.

Ichigo masih terdiam dan sama sekali tak memberi respon yang berarti untuk Senna. Melihat hal itu Senna kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Ayolah, Ichigo! Aku juga ingin berlibur! Mau ya?" kata Senna dengan nada yang dibuat memelas.

Ichigo hanya berkata, "Terserah kau saja."

Senna tersenyum lebar, memeluk semakin erat lengan Ichigo. Pemilik lengan itu tak menunjukkan respon yang berarti, di dalam otaknya masih terngiang kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Rukia masih juga bersandar nyaman di bahu Kaien, menikmati angin sepoi hanya berdua saja. Dalam hati Rukia berkata, "Seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan, benarkan, Rukia?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri

Seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa jauh lebih menyenangkan berada di samping Kaien dari pada Ichigo. Ketidakpastian dari Ichigo semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

***(n_n)***

Segala persiapan telah dilakukan dan kini jam dinding sudah mennunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, itu berarti bahwa saat ini Rukia harus segera menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan tentu saja semua orang sudah menunggu kemunculannya.

Ia berjalan lambat dengan menyeret sebuah koper sedang berwarna hitammiliknya. Ia mengira bahwa perjalanan kali ini akan menyenangkan dengan tidak adanya Ichigo, tapi kenyataannya, Ichigo dan Senna malah membuntuti acara berliburnya dengan Kaien. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Ah, berat. Rasanya sangat berat," kata Rukia mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada dunia bisu di sekitarnya, bukan masalah bawaannya, tapi beban di hatinya yang berat.

Rumah yang ditinggali Rukia saat ini—_Voorjar __Ex_ benar-benar terlihat sepi. Semua pengurus rumah tengah berbaris rapi di halaman depan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka semua. Tentu saja harus begitu meskipun hari yang akan mereka gunakan untuk berlibur bukanlah waktu yang sangat lama.

"Biarkan aku membantumu…" bisikan tersebut begitu manis terdengar di kedua telinga Rukia.

Gadis itu merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang hangat tengah mengambil alih sebelah tangannya untuk mendorong koper yang saat ini diseretnya. Dengan perasaan berdebar seperti biasa ia menyambut suara bisikan itu.

Dan benar saja, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo—pangeran penjual diri itu kini sudah berada tepat di belakangnya dengan jarak yang tak disadarinya begitu dekat hingga tidak ada celah membatasinya.

Rukia mengambil napas beratnya kemudian berkata, "Tidak perlu, Kurosaki. Kau bisa membantu gadis di sebelah sana. Sepertinya ia jauh membutuhkan bantuanmu," kata Rukia santai sambil melirik seorang gadis yang tengah membopong barang yang tak sedikit saat ini.

Dirasakannya kehangatan itu terlepas dari tangannya. Lelaki yang disebutnya Kurosaki itu memilih untuk diam saat usaha baiknya telah ditolak oleh _Cinderella _miliknya. Sungguh menyakitkan, tapi Ichigo tahu, ia memang telah membuat sedikit kesalahan besar sehari yang lalu.

"Ichigo! Bisakah kau membantuku?" teriak Senna yang saat ini meletakkan tiga buah tas miliknya di atas lantai.

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis saat suara teriakan tersebut terdengar oleh sepasang telinga miliknya. Karena tidak ada respon yang Ichigo lakukan untuk teriakan Senna, Rukia berpikir bahwa dirinya menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka berdua.

Dengan cepat Rukia memilih untuk meninggalkan lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya mampu melihatnya tanpa berbuat apa pun. Namun baru dua langkah ia menjauhi Ichigo, lelaki itu menahan salah satu lengan Rukia kemudian berkata,

"Tunggu, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu," kata Ichigo dengan intonasi memohon.

Rukia memilih untuk terdiam dan tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ichigo yang melihat hal itu menjadi senang sendiri mengetahui Rukia tersenyum karena dirinya berhasil menyentuh dan mencegah Rukia.

Tapi… senyuman itu sepertinya tidak tertuju pada dirinya, melainkan seseorang yang berada jauh di belakangnya.

"Rukia! Cepatlah! Apa tas itu memberatkanmu? Perlu bantuan?" teriak Kaien yang kini berjalan santai menuju ke arah gadis Kuchiki tersebut.

Ichigo yang mengetahui hal itu perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Rukia dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu tanpa suara. Benar-benar menyakitkan saat kali kedua ia keliru menanggapi senyuman manis yang ternyata hanya ditujukan kepada saudara kembarnya.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Bukankah kau yang menginginkan liburan ini? Tunjukkan semangatmu!" kata Kaien sambil merangkul bahu Rukia dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan sekarang.

Lirikan tajam dari lelaki ber-_genre_ pangeran penjual diri itu menjadi terkesan mengerikan saat diketahui bahwa _Cinderella _miliknya kini telah benar-benar jatuh pada pangeran selain dirinya.

"Sial," kata Ichigo pelan.

"Hei, cepatlah... Bantu aku sebelum Kak Kaien benar-benar meninggalkan kita." kata Senna menanggapi tingkah Ichigo di sampingnya.

***(n_n)***

"Ah… akhirnya sampai juga," kata Rukia sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran besar di dalam kamar pribadi barunya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dan perjalanan selama berjam-jam itu telah Rukia lewati dengan beribu-ribu pemikiran tentang apa-apa saja yang Ichigo dan Senna lakukan saat mereka dalam satu mobil yang sama.

Tentu saja, Rukia sebagai calon istri Kaien diwajibkan untuk berada dalam satu mobil yang sama yaitu mobil kesayangan Kaien Lamborghini Galardo. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Senna berada dalam mobil milik Ichigo—Lamborghini Murcielago, _twin cars_.

Karena hari sudah menjelang malam, Rukia memutuskan untuk tidur dalam keadaan yang sama, tanpa mandi atau berganti pakaian. Bahkan beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempoyongan memasuki kamarnya. Ia tertidur pulas sekarang dalam posisi sepasang kaki yang masih menggantung di atas lantai dan koper yang tergeletak begitu saja.

***(n_n)*  
**

"TIDAK!" teriak Rukia memecah keheningan malam.

Gadis Kuchiki tersebut terbangun spontan dengan keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan tangannya. Bukan hal yang aneh saat Rukia mengalami mimpi buruk di tempat yang memang masih asing baginya.

Dengan cepat Rukia berjalan untuk mengambil air minum karena tenggorokanya yang kering. Dan dengan cepat ia meneguk sebotol air mineral tersebut tanpa ragu. Dihelanya napas miliknya dengan teratur dan perlahan kembali untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya.

Semilir dinginnya angin mulai terasa saat dilihatnya bahwa jendela kecil yang berada di samping ruangannya terbuka lebar begitu saja. Ia berjalan lambat dan berusaha untuk menutupnya.

Namun, langkahnya kembali diambil untuk menuju ke arah pintu besar beranda kamarnya. Butiran salju berhasil ditangkapnya saat ia menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mewadahi butiran es tersebut.

"Dingin…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum tulus.

Namun keheningan yang ia rasakan sirna saat didengarnya suara seorang lelaki yang tak asing lagi baginya. Atau bahkan suara itu sudah ia kukuhkan sebagai suara terseksi yang dikenalnya karena suara itu selalu bisa menggodanya dan memacu detak jantungnya, seseorang yang disebutnya jingga.

"Cepatlah masuk, di luar dingin," kata Ichigo yang memang menempati kamar tepat di samping Rukia dengan intonasi datar seperti biasa.

Rukia tidak menyangka, Ichigo akan berada di beranda kamarnya di tengah malam sedingin ini. Rukia menatap lelaki di seberang itu sejenak kemudian mengacuhkannya dengan mengambil langkah untuk kembali lagi menuju ke dalam. Tapi anehnya, tiba-tiba Ichigo melarangnya untuk beranjak masuk.

"Tunggu! Kita perlu bicara," kata Ichigo cepat.

Rukia hanya berhenti sebentar kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia bersikap seolah-olah suara Ichigo hanya angin lalu dan sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Mengetahui hal itu Ichigo kembali ambil bicara.

"Kalau kau terus menghindariku. Aku akan menghampirimu sekarang juga," kata Ichigo dengan kalimat yang meyakinkan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Tidak ada pintu masuk untukmu," jawab Rukia dingin.

Ichigo tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai saat perkataanya dianggap sepele oleh _Cinderella_ miliknya tersebut. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Ichigo memanjat pagar pembatas dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke seberang.

Namun tanpa Ichigo sadari, sebenarnya Rukia juga merasa was-was jika hal itu benar-benar dilakukan oleh pria berambut jingga tersebut. Dan tentu saja, sepanjang perjalanan Rukia menuju pintu masuk, kedua bola matanya setia melirik Ichigo dari kejauhan. Apakah mungkin Ichigo akan...

"Baiklah jika kau mengujiku," kata Ichigo santai.

**Deg!**

Begitu terkejutnya Rukia saat lelaki tinggi tersebut terbang ke arahnya. Sebenarnnya bukan terbang, tapi loncatan tinggi Ichigo begitu istimewa di depan mata Rukia. Tanpa sadar jantungnya kembali berdebar dan salah satu tangannya membungkam mulut miliknya agar tidak berteriak.

**Tap!**

Ichigo berhasil mendarat dengan mulus tepat di depan Rukia yang sebelumnya berbalik menghadap arah datangnya loncatan Ichigo. Dengan cepat Ichigo merubah mode pendaratannya menjadi berdiri kokoh di hadapan Rukia yang masih terkejut saat ini.

"A—apa yang kau..." kata Rukia terputus saat Ichigo berusaha mendekatinya dan berbicara.

"Rukia, sebenarnya waktu itu aku tidak…" kata Ichigo ragu.

Namun Rukia segera mengelak dan menampik tangan Ichigo yang berusaha menyentuh bahunya, "Jangan mendekat. Berani-beraninya kau kemari. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berteriak," ancam Rukia menatap serius iris musim gugur di depannya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," yakin Ichigo sambil tersenyum getir ke arah _Cinderella_nya.

Rukia menyeringai kemudian dengan mantap menjawab, "Aku bisa."

Ichigo memperhatikan mata penuh kebencian itu menatapnya. Sekali lagi Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum bahkan tertawa ringan di depan Rukia. Rukia yang melihat hal itu menjadi merasa tersinggung, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari pertanyaan Rukia. Ichigo malah tertawa semakin keras. Mengetahui hal itu Rukia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan lelaki itu dan mulai berbalik untuk meninggalkan si jingga yang entah kenapa menjadi girang sendiri saat ini.

"Oh… aku mengerti, kau cemburu saat melihatku bersama Senna kan? Seharusnya kau jujur saja padaku, tak perlu menghindariku seperti ini, hn?" kata Ichigo santai memandangi punggung Rukia yang berangsur meninggalkannya.

Rukia berbalik saat pernyataan tersebut begitu tabu baginya. "Cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu?" kata Rukia dengan sorot mata tajam menatap Ichigo.

Rukia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan perasaan yang ia buat setenang mungkin. Namun dengan cepat Ichigo menghadang tubuh Rukia untuk memasuki kembali kamarnya. Kedua tangannya membentang di antara pintu masuk sebagai jalan menuju ke dalam kamar gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Ichigo kembali berwajah serius sekarang.

"Mingggir, aku kedinginan dan aku harus masuk sekarang juga!" bentak Rukia sambil menarik sedikit kemeja Ichigo dengan tenaga seadanya.

Ichigo hanya memandang Rukia tanpa ekspresi dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik ringan oleh Rukia sehingga tubuh tingginya bertabrakan langsung dengan tubuh gadis tersebut. Rukia terkejut saat ia ketahui bahwa Ichigo tidak melawan tarikannya malah membiarkan tubuh itu tertarik mudah olehnya.

Dengan cepat Ichigo merangkul, mengurung dan mengunci tubuh C_inderella_nya, "Aku jauh lebih bisa menghangatkanmu."

Dipeluk sangat erat hingga tubuh mungil tersebut terangkat dengan sepasang kaki terjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka. Wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar hebat karena tertekan oleh dada bidang lelaki sempurna di depannya.

Tubuhnya lemas saat kepala lelaki itu bersandar mesra pada bahu Rukia dan menghembuskan napas yang begitu hangat di kulit lehernya. Dan lagi... sesuatu milik Rukia tertekan kuat oleh Ichigo membuat gejolak perasaannya menghangat dan Rukia pun jinak dalam waktu sekejab. Memang pangeran penggoda.

"Biarkan aku masuk..." kata Rukia lemah saat dirasakannya napas Ichigo semakin menggelitik lehernya.

Dengan perlahan Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan segera menatap langsung sepasang iris wanita dihadapannya. Rukia berhasil semakin jinak dengan tatapan dalam tepat di depannya. Dan entah cuaca, suasana atau keheningan yang mendukung keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah sekarang.

Angin semilir membawa keduanya dalam suasana dingin dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan saat sepasang bibir tersebut berhasil menyatu dan membentuk suatu pagutan yang terasa indah. Angin meniup gorden kamar Rukia dan membuat keduanya terisolasi dari dunia luar hanya dengan selapis kain kemerahan tersebut.

Karena keduanya memejamkan mata, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah mengamati mereka. Setidaknya mengamati lambayan gorden yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kenapa jendela itu terbuka? Apakah ia lupa menutupnya?" kata Kaien yang kini segera beranjak pergi dari beranda kamarnya untuk menuju ke kamar sebelah—tepatnya kamar calon istrinya.

Di lain sisi, kedua pasangan tak resmi tersebut mulai saling berpelukan kembali saat udara dingin semakin menyuruh mereka untuk saling menghangatkan. Begitu terasa damai di tengah hangatnya bibir dan tubuh mereka yang saling bergesekan. Namun, mungkinkah mereka tahu, seseorang sedang menuju ke arah kamar yang sedari awal memang tak terkunci sama sekali, dan tentu saja siapa pun dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalamnya.

Bagaimana jika orang lain melihat kegiatan mereka tanpa disengaja? Tidak ada keraguan dan tidak ada ketakutan. Karena kedua orang tersebut sudah hanyut dalam kehangatan.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Rukia, apa kau di dalam?" kata Kaien sambil memutar kenop pintu dihadapannya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**Saya berjuang menemukan kembali alurnya setelah tidak di-_update_ sangat lama karena ada beberapa _readers_ yang menginginkan cerita ini berlanjut. Karena Fanfiction sekarang agak lebih sepi dari dulu-dulu, jadi… para autor senior dan siapa pun yang lagi hiatus panjang, ayo kita ramein Fandom Ichiruki lagi! Please~**

* * *

**Arigatou An' Mata Ashita**

* * *

**RP**

**EL**

**VE**

**IA**

**ES**

**WE**


End file.
